Ed Edd n Eddy: The Untold Stories
by RaxtMec202
Summary: Join your favorite 3 people. Ed, Double D, and Eddy as they take your on their journey through High School Drama and meeting new friends along on this insane adventure. Rated T for Swearing, Drug References, and Suggestive Themes. Season 2 Finale. Season 3 will be released in February
1. The Day we all Fored

Ed Edd Eddy: The Untold Stories

Chapter 1: The Day we all Fored

Before The Party

(Events happening before the Party)

It was an good day to be in Peach Creek High School because everybody was psyched because the Eds were finally hosting there very own Party! The scene then shows Ed and Double D handing out invitations to all of the students while Eddy sits under a sign called _Eddy's Fantastic Party _while his Girlfriend Cindy is on his lap.

Ed, Double D, and Eddy all have the same outfit from the original series except that Double D now has a red button up Polo and Eddy now wears a black leather jacket and also Ed grows more hair on his head and the color is starting look more brown than Sarah. Cindy wears a pink dress and a Hello Kitty pink shirt with Hello Kitty face on it.

Just then Kevin then comes up to the table. "Oh what you look at that it's shovel chin." Eddy look at Kevin. Kevin wears his original clothes expect he wears sweatpants. "Sup Eddy there better be some hot girls like Nazz or maybe, her!" Kevin saying pointing at Cindy. "Why thank you." Cindy blushes at Kevin. "HEY HEY HEY! NO BLUSHING AT SHOVEL CHIN HERE!" Eddy yells and Kevin getting a little angry from Eddy calling him a "Dork". "Aw Eddy you know that I only love you baby." Cindy says while making out with Eddy. Kevin then got a little jealous at the couple until Sneakily Cindy gives a wink at him.

On Video

As the video begins, a lot of people show up in Eddy house (Ed's recording) then Eddy say "Welcome to the best party ever. Here we got beer and lots of it and people smoking like crack heads!"

While this is all happening Eddy says hi to some girls who he knows and kisses his girlfriend Cindy. Then says "This is the best girl I know I love her" they make out for 5 min. during that 5 min Ed is talking to Rolf on what he's gonna do tomorrow after that Eddy back on camera so then they see Kevin trying to flirt with Nazz but fails then he saw Ed and Eddy and yell "YOU DORKS ARE DEAD!"

The camera turns black but ends up back in Eddy's room where Double D is sleeping. They were gonna pull a prank on him but he woke up when music got louder. Then said "Is the party over yet?" Eddy says "Nope because the fun is just starting!" Then they see a big crowd in Eddy's backyard. Camera turns black again.

Then we see Kevin and this drunken guy about to fight. Then commence battle. In the end it was kinda gross because the drunken guy threw up. So then they talk to Double D a little bit but then they hear this noise from upstairs. Ed and Eddy run upstairs and see everyone going wild and of course Eddy joins in.

So then everyone went crazy then the shocking thing. Cindy was kissing Kevin. Which Eddy saw and took her outside and warn Ed not to record it. Once they came out we saw Cindy crying and a speechless Eddy. But then Eddy got happy and said "Forget about it im good" then they continue to stroll around the dance with Nazz and felt better because he broke up with Cindy but still had a good time hanging out and making new friends. Then the camera turns black.

We see Double and Eddy on top of Eddy house (Rolf's recording now. Ed fell asleep) Rolf says "Its now 2:30 am Ed boys what do you have to say and were running out of film" Then Eddy says this "I learned my lesson today but I'm calm now. My lesson was about trusting the ones I love someone broke that but for now on I will trust all my friends and believe in them" the camera shuts off.

End of Video

After Party Overview  
><span>Eddy then had a talk with both Cindy and Kevin. The conversation ended with Cindy was only going out with Eddy to get closer to Kevin and Kevin tells that Eddy that he sorry for stealing Cindy and they going back being friends. Double D got grounded for a month because his parents came early while Eddy and Rolf were cleaning up from the party. Eddy then upload the video to YouTube and cut out the part when Cindy and Kevin were kissing.

END

**Hey guys it's RaxtMec202 here! I hope you all are loving this fanfiction as New episodes will be coming in the fall. So for Celebration of almost 5 years of doing this Fanfiction I've have created a wikia on Ed Edd Eddy Fanon about this fanfiction. So you guys can go edit the wikia so it could be nice and good looking.**

**I'm also putting some information I know right now as we speak. So you can put this URL wiki/Ed_Edd_Eddy_The_Untold_Stories**

**And see the wikia grow!**

**Anyways I gotta go fix up some chapters. Until we meet again, Peace**


	2. Life is an Ed

Ed Edd Eddy the Untold Stories

Chapter 2: Life is a Ed

(Peach Creek High)

In the classroom with a couple of students sitting in rectangular desks which had two pair of seats within the row. A teacher named Ms Tammy, full name Felisha Tammy is a African American Science Teacher.

"Today's topic in class is that we are going to be reviewing about Lab Safety because on Friday we will have a test on the procedures and safety rules that go around the lab." Ms. Tammy said as her big buttocks move away from her desk

On her desk, she has a photo of herself as a teenager wearing a white cheer-leading top with a big "A", a blue/white skirt and white tennis shoes.

Ms Tammy squalls her rounded hips down the row as she teaches the class. She then meets the two Sleepyheads, Ed and Eddy who were drooling all over the desk.

Eddy and Ed look similar from their original story except Eddy is a little taller and his yellow shirt is now long sleeve. And Ed has the same clothes but has some more hair growing on his head.

She grabs a book from the back table and slam it on the Sleepyheads desk as they wake up with fright. **"OUTSIDE, NOW!" **Ms. Tammy says said in a Forceful voice pointing her finger to the door.

Eddy then gets up from his chair and starts to move to the door like a Zombie. Ed sluggishly falls on the ground and starts to act like a slug (Slug? Get it? [Cricket noise] Screw you guys I'm funny =p) They both make it through the door as Eddy trips over Ed Sluggish body.

Ms. Tammy comes out now seeing Eddy and Ed sloppy behavior which makes her give a a big sigh. "Boys, How much sleep did you both get last night?"

Ed and Eddy look at each other seeing their red eyes of death. Thus then, Eddy spit out an answer. "Well you know, things were heating up in my bedroom last night and I couldn't just rest. If you know what I mean." Eddy said with a disturbing smirk. Ms. Tammy was not please with Eddy's answer as her eyes became fierce like a Lion.

After that Lie, Eddy told her the truth that he been staying up the past few nights doing Chores. She was please to hear an Honest answer from her troublemaker student. She then turned to Ed for his part of the story.

"It all started with the Zombies attacking my home and they ate my baby sister brains out and they spat out her brain guts all over the floor. Noticing this, Ed knew what he must to do. I had to defeat zombies for revenge of taking Baby sister life and-" Ed story was cut short due to Ms. Tammy skeptical opinion of the story.

Ed finally told the real story as he was also stuck with chore duty from Sarah. Ms. Tammy then squeezes her nose with her pointer finger and thumb. Then she finally made a conclusion to the problem. She suggested that they should get better sleep and do their chores before it gets too late.

**Period 5 (In the Cafe, Lunch)**

All 3 eds were sitting together at the rounded circular table. Double D, who hair can partially be shown going down his forehead stopping midway near his eyebrow. As he eats his Ham and cheese sandwich as always, Ed had bottle of gravy (But the bottle was no ordinary bottle it was a used vodka bottle) and Eddy was too busy playing on his new Iphone which he got last Christmas, the skin color was Red. As Double D eats, he looks at the Ed's bottle with curiosity.

He then see a logo that was ripped on the bottle, it read _Piques-Vodka_. Double D screams in shock and shouts."Ed!, are you drinking on school grounds?"

"No Double D, I found this bottle on your front-yard after the party." Ed said as he breathes in the smell of the vodka bottle. "Oh yeah and thanks for the grounding Eddy! Mother and father were furious." Double D yelled as he turn to Eddy.

"Yea yea yea my bad. No one wouldn't step up to join in cleaning up except me and Rolf. Who would've known they come home early?" Eddy says with sort of an annoyed attitude. Probably still bugged about doing chores last night or was busy texting someone before Double D interrupted.

"You guys argue with some Seniors on which girl had the best thighs? For 10 minutes! Then when the Senior left you guys argue AGAIN over who was going to clean up for another 10 minutes!" Double D says as he eats his sandwich. "Well wasn't everything mission accomplished?" Eddy said as he forgot about Double D's grounding as he drinks his chocolate milk that was around his left hand.

"I GOT GROUNDED! REMEMBER!" Double D shouted to Eddy for him to that, Ed comes from behind Double D and eats his sandwich.

Thus then a boy who was also a Sophomore like the Eds came up to him. He had a miniature black Afro and a headband around his forehead. On his Chest attire he wore a Miami Beats Jersey (Parody of Miami Heats). He wore Black shorts that sagged down an inch past his knees and had on white sneakers.

He step closer to Double D showing his race is African American. He put his elbow on the table and look into Edd's eyes. "Hey there girl, What's cooking good looking?" the Mysterious boy said to Double D as the boy thought he was a girl. Eddy and Ed start to snicker as they both knew what was going on.

Double D also knew as the boy started to get very close to him. As the boy got closer with his strange smirk. Double smelled a strange scent on the boy he thought in his mind and said. _Cannabis._ "Excuse me but, Can I ask you something? Do I look like a girl to you?" Double D says to the flirting boy.

"Of course you are girl. Now how about I get on feel on your tit-" The mystery boy stopped in his tracks after touching Double D's Chest

. "OHHHHHH SHIT!, My bad cuz. I'm actually kind of...you know." The boy didn't wanted to tell the Eds that he was high but Edd knew from the smell that he was. The boy then sat down to clear up his bad introduction. "Anyways my fault Edd." The boy said surprising Double D as he question to him on how he know his name.

The boy revealed his name to be Jacob Toronto. As Jacob sat down he started to socialize with the Ed's. Double D ask him how he knew his name. He answer that he overheard a couple of Seniors talking about 3 Sophomores having an insane party.

Eddy face exploded with joy as the he heard news of Seniors saying his name. "Boys! Our Popularity is rising. By the time were Seniors are popularity will be sold out like a _Beyonce_ concert. "Eddy said grabbing both Double D and Ed bringing them close to each other.

"Ha, I love _Beyonce. _She my girl Doe!" Jacob laughs as he stands up "Hey are y'all interested on seeing some sneak peek with some girls? Me and some Sophomores are about to head down there. You want in?" As he ask Eddy was the only one that agree. As always Ed followed with Eddy but Double D disagree.

"Eddy, you already got in trouble with Ms. Tammy on sleeping in class. Why would do something that would get you into more trouble." Jacob walks up to Double D. "No worries my brotha, I got this! I never got caught bruh. Whoever gets caught is dumb and doesn't have a plan. Homie...I got a plan." Jacob walks away with Ed and Eddy getting up from the table leaving Double D alone. He then sighs on the decision his friends just made.

**Outside Of School (Back of Girl's Locker Room)**

Jacob, Eddy, Ed, and a couple of sophomores boys were looking through a small window where they had a clear view of the upperclassmen girls stripping into their undergarments. The crew smiled and face turn red as they saw one girl who took off her shirt and showed her big rounded breast. One boy who hair color was red got real excited and shout it out. "Oh man. Oh Man! THIS REALLY TURNS ME ON!" As he shouted Everyone (Including the girls) heard him.

The other boys then start to roughhouse the inappropriate boy on what he said. In the background you can hear some upperclassmen girls screaming and yelling "Perverts!" Jacob and Eddy look at the boys like they were a bunch of idiots. "Wow, even Ed wouldn't say something stupid like that." Eddy says this as he looks at him. "I don't even know what's going on Eddy."

After the outburst a couple of girls came around the corner and looked very furious at the boys. "There they are! Get those Perverts!"

"Oh Crap!" Eddy said as the girls charged at them like Bulls. Ed and Eddy hugged each other as there were in fear of dying from the Beauty Beasts.

**After School**

Double D is the first person to be seen as Ed and Eddy were right beside him but this time both of them had black eyes and you can see from their faces that the girls did more than just punch. They scratch them from head to toe.

"Man my mother going to kill me. This is the last pair of clothing i had from last year man." Eddy said as he looks at the rips in his clothing. "I hope you two learn a lesson from all of this." Double D scolded as Ed answer. "Yes. Girls are monsters!"

Both Double D and Eddy laugh at Ed's comment. As the trio kept walking home from school Eddy looks around the cul del sac seeing that his hometown hasn't change during the last 2 years. During his sight-seeing, he turns around and see this big white truck in the driveway of a house that had a sign in-front of the yard saying _Sold_.

The Logo on the truck said _Peach Creek Movers- we move your stuff so you don't have to. _Eddy paused in his tracks to examine the truck. Double D and Ed walk past Eddy noticing he stopped the two ed's backtrack and stand next to him.

"Hmm, this is interesting. Someone moving in the cul del sac? No one has ever moved in this neighborhood since Rolf." Double D was astounded that a family was moving into the cul del sac. "I bet it's a babe. You know sexy chicks like that are always moving in unexpectedly." Eddy said as he imagine the babe to be a blonde wearing nothing but a sexy nurse outfit.

The Eds then heard a noise from the garage of the new family. Out came a girl that had long black hair, going down to her back. She wore a Brown vest with a black t-shirt under it, a black skirt and Brown Uggs.

"See boys, what did I tell you? She's a babe!" Eddy said. "Wait a minute."

Suddenly, Eddy thought to himself after what he said. Saying that he seen the girl's face before. In order to prove his Hypothesis he walked up to the Girl and said "Jenny?" the girl look up and shines her beautiful brown eyes as she was taking a box into her house. She stared at Eddy and her expression turn to unsure to surprise. "Eddy?" the girl said. She got closer to make sure it was him. As she did tears drop from her eyes.

Eddy felt weird inside as she saw the girl crying. Sooner or Later there were both of their hypothesis were correct as the girl ran up to him and gave Eddy a sweet hug. "Oh Eddy it is you! It's nice to see you again!." Jenny said with enjoyment. Both of them ended their hug and started to have a conversation as Double D and Ed came up.

"So what you doing back in the cul del sac, Jenny?" Eddy said to Jenny. "Well do you remember my mother and father's divorce? Turns out my father had a plan of getting the family back together and took my mom on her dream trip, Mexico! And that was when my family decided to move back to Peach Creek."

Eddy and Double D were fascinated on how Jenny explain her point with less detail. Probably was from the writer who...(Hey!)

"JENNIFER! Did you get my stuff out of the Truck yet?!" A man yelled inside of the house. "Oh shiz that's my Father! You guys better leave right now!" Jenny said to The Ed's as a warning.

"Is that Old pop in there? Hey Old pop how's it going?"Eddy says ignoring Jenny's Warning. Jenny then jumps infront of Eddy to stop him. "Eddy, you don't understand he has gotten more hostile with me and boys."

"Oh come on. Once he sees my face. He'll come sprouting for joy in the remembrance on me. Eddy said as Jenny pushes him back with her hand touching his chest. Just then a red eye Silhouette appear inside the Garage. "Ohh so you playing boys again? Jennifer?" The Silhouette said.

"Daddy please don't kill him. I...I...I" Jenny turns back to look at Eddy. "I...I...I-I-I-I...I LOVE HIM! And if you have a problem with that your going have to go through me first." Jenny shouted surprising everyone even Ed.

The Silhouette chuckles with his deep laughter. "You Love him? Well you should take back those words. Because where he is going is up in Heaven!" The man says as he run at Eddy with full force.

"NOOOOOOO!" Jenny yells for her father to stop.

**4 hours later**

Eddy then wakes up right next to Double D who has been also severely injured. "Double D?" Eddy said weakly. Double D gets up slowly as he walks away. "See you tomorrow, Eddy." As Double D says this Ed comes out from the bushes who face seems to be swollen. "ED!" Eddy says as he tries to get up and aid his wounded friend.

Taking 3 minutes he finally gets up and limps over to Ed. He picks up Lumpy boy and slowly brings him home. "You know what Ed?" Eddy said as Ed nods his head. "Life is a Bitch. "Eddy said as he limps Ed closer to his house.

Getting to his infamous window to Ed' room. Eddy opens the window and slides Ed down until he hit the floor. "Later, Lumpy." Eddy said as he waves his hand goodbye and limp home.

Getting to his house he opens the door seeing that his father was waiting for him on his chair. Showing only his hairy arms and Red flannel sleeves. "Oh...Hey, dad." Eddy says with nervousness showing as he talked. "Sorry I was late. Me and the boys were busy talking to some friends and-"

"Son sit down. There is something I must tell you, something important." Eddy father said with a strong voice. As Eddy sat down from the Kitchen Eddy Mother came out of and sat down next to him. "Now son, you have been a good boy haven't you right?" Eddy Father said.

Eddy nods hid head in agreement. "So, since your good at taking care of things I want you to know something." Eddy's Father said as the room turns dead silent.

"Your Mother is Pregnant." As his father says this Eddy's eyes start to widened. "And you will be responsible on taking care of her while I'm gone."

"Wait A minute! What The Hell?! W-W-WH-WHY CAN'T YOU TAKE CARE OF HER?!" Eddy shouted as his father in confusion. "Don't you use that Language with me Young Man! Plus I was going to say your not alone." Eddy's Father as he put his son into more confusion.

Suddenly Eddy's head felt cold as he looked up an icepack was on his head. But he was frighten not because of the icepack but because of-" "Wassup Little bro. Someone pissed in your Cereal."

His Brother.

End

**HOLY CHEESEBALLS! Eddy's Brother has returned what is going to happen with the two. Will they become Friendly bros of Brotherly Rivals. Tune in Next time for another episode of Ed Edd Eddy: The Untold Stories  
><strong>


	3. Brotherly Loving Ed

Ed Edd Eddy The Untold Stories

Chapter 3: Cousin Susie

When he saw his cousin, Susie sitting on his bed reading his magazine all he had to say is this.

Eddy furiously "What the heck are you doing in my bed and put my magazine away?" Then Susie said "No way and I never know that you were a perv-"

Eddy "Get out!"

So then Susie skipped away out of Eddy's room. Soon after that Eddy did his homework, he went to sleep. Then when he woke up he saw Susie jumping on his bed saying "It time to get up!x20"

Soon Eddy woke up, took a shower, and took Susie to the bus stop (Same age as Eddy) then he saw Ed and Double D giggling. Then they said "Guess who got a girlfriend (Laughing)"

Eddy annoyed "Oh shut up she just move in and she's my cousin." Ed "Now I call Cousin Love" Eddy "Shut up Ed just wait for the bus!" Soon the bus came and they got in.

Soon everybody saw Eddy and Susie, everybody was giggling and laughing and Lee was jealous. Eddy got more embarrassed and said "Can you let go? You're tracking attention."

"Oh im sorry teehee" Susie laughed. All during the day Eddy was getting laugh at or something but whatever it was he hated it.

Later Eddy was just relaxing when Ed and Double D knock on its door.

Eddy "What? You came to make fun of me more"

Ed "No Eddy. Rolf chicken have been stolen and mostly killed"

Eddy not amused "And how does this concerned me?"

Double D "Your brother did it"

Eddy got surprise for a moment but started laughing then he got quiet.

Eddy "You're kidding me? He can't be here."

Ed "Then why we've found this at the crime scene."

Eddy then looks at the card that Ed is holding and was surprise because the card said "Mondo A go go where his brother live.

Then Eddy got furious and ran to Guest room while Ed and Double D followed.

Susie "Oh Hi cousin and cousin friends"

Eddy "You told him where I was didn't you backstabber!"

Susie surprise "Oh no you found out well let me tell you why. If I told you where you were I would get Aunt Nina back."

Eddy "Aunt Nina? How did she- Nevermind.

Susie "So I told him and now he's out for revenge. He'll be waiting for you at The Old Reunion House. I suggest you bring along friends for this its gonna be a rough one"

Outside they here an explosion and seeing Rolf running to Eddy Front door.

Susie "Go now! It has started."

Soon the Ed's ran to the door were a Screaming Rolf is waiting there.

Rolf "Ed boys! Brother of Eddy is destroying the cul-del-sac and with his gang"

Eddy "No worries Rolf you days are saved now come join us on our quest to defeat my brother"

Rolf "I shall and I will"

Son now the gang tries to get through the explosion. it took them 2 hours to get out of the cul-del-sac. Then all four of them look back and see the ruins of what Eddy's brother did.

Double D "Oh my this is terrible"

Ed "How sad."

Rolf "Rolf is heartbroken"

Eddy "…"

Then Eddy turned back and said

Eddy "C'mon guys my brother did this and I will never forgive him so lets go find him and before we die I just want to say-"

Eddy then puts his hand up.

Eddy "Go Urban Rangers!"

All "Urban Rangers forever!"

And soon the gang turn and started heading on further through the woods.

Then the scene is near a old abandoned home where two guys are talking in the dark

Gang Member "Umm sir he's coming"

Big Bro "Excellent (Evil Laughter)"

END

(After this chapter Susie will no longer be in the fanfic series because in later chapters she is replaced with Tammie and Ricky.)


	4. Rivaly of the Ed

Ed Edd Eddy: The Untold Stories

Chapter 4: Brother VS Eddy

(Note: this Fight is referred to Sasuke Vs Itachi)

While everybody was walking through the woods they stop to eat some berries but Double D warned them that some berries are poisoned but they didn't care.

When they came near a lake they drank from it and fished. After that they used Ed as a Bridge. Soon or later it was 2 hours since they left the cul-del-sac. it was getting dark.

Ed "Eddy! I'm getting tired can we just go home and-"

Rolf "Shhh."

Soon they all got quiet and saw three men coming out of the bushes with guns!

Gang Member #1 "Now then who wants to die?"

Rolf "Rolf ain't scare. He is brave and he will not die until he gets revenge!"

Then Ed, Double D, and Rolf fought off the Gang members for Eddy to escape. While Eddy ran another Gang Member tried to attack him but was attack by Rolf.

It was dark and Eddy was still walking by himself and think of a flashback.

(Flashback Started)

Eddy Father "Well I hope you boys love you're new rooms"

Then Little Eddy and his brother open their eyes to see their new bikes

Eddy Brother "Ah Dad you liar I hate you"

Then they all laughed.

When Little Eddy saw his brother ride his bike he comes up and says

Little Eddy "Brother can you teach me how to ride my bike."

Eddy brother "Why sure what are brothers for."

So then soon Eddy learns how to ride a bike.

Then another Flashback shows a rainy day and a scared Eddy seeing his parents fight with his brother,

Eddy Mother "Were getting sick of tired of you getting arrested maybe it time for you to-"

Eddy Brother "Mom I'm 15 darn it there's nothing you can do!"

Eddy Father "You're still a child Carter (Not Eddy brother real name. I made it up because he doesn't have one) and I say were sending you to middle school how you like us now"

Carter "You guys are nothing but trash left on the ground that will never get picked up"

Eddy Father "That it's I-"

Soon before he can say anything he got a hard punch from Carter which scared Eddy and his mom. Then Eddy looked into Carter eyes and saw a whole different brother.

Eddy Mom "You're a Demon!"

Then another flashback came on and showed Carter leaving and stole his parents car.

Carter "I won't be back Squirt take care of Ma and Pa see ya later"

(Flashback ends)

Eddy finally reaches to the old Reunion House. Well it looks like you're average abandoned house with broken window and… use you're imagination.

Soon when he steps in he confronts Carter. Carter "Is about time you got here I'm just sitting on my butt waiting for you and here you are 3 hours lat-"

Eddy "Can we hurry this up my shows about to come on and I don't wanna be late. There new episodes."

Carter "Fine Squirt I'll end it quickly so you can watch you're dumb shows."

Eddy relieved "Thanks."

Carter "In the hospital!"

Eddy "Oh. You went there now its on"

They both look into each other eyes and tackle each other and started beating each other up.

The Carter comes from another tackle but Eddy dodges in time just to make Carter hit a wall that broke since the place was old. Carter yell on top of his lungs and charged at Eddy in rage. But then Eddy put his right hand as a fist and punch Carter in the face which made Carter so mad his face turned red.

Carter then yell in anger "How? How you get so strong?"

Eddy "It's called going to the Gym and beating up Ed a lot"

Carter "DARN IT!"

Then he kicked Eddy in the face and Eddy flew and hit a table which kinda broke. Then Eddy came back running as fast as he can and tried to punch Carter but he ended getting blocked and got hit where it hurts (Ouch!) and Fell Down while Carter laughing.

Carter "I guess I panicked you're way up to my level yet"

Eddy "Oh yes I AM!"

Eddy growls in rage and ran at full speed which surprise Carter because he hasn't seen Eddy this angry before. Then Eddy Tackle Carter so hard he flew and broke the stairs and another wall that lead to a kitchen.

Carter then grab knifes and through at Eddy. Eddy dodge all and jumped and kick him in the Face. Where then Carter

Said "Im no longer playing around this time you die"

Then Carter got more and scarier like a demon and Eddy had a flashback of what his brother look like and what he looked liked now.

Eddy "Im no longer scared of you!"

Carter "Fine then Prove it!"

So then Eddy jumped in the air did two kicks to Carter and slap him and punch him right in the gut, another punch in the face, then stomach again, then kept doing until he decide to start blocking because Carter was more angry then ever and then start throwing punches at Eddy Which kinda hurt his arms but he didn't care he finally wanted to defeat his brother. And so he did his final blow that the scene was in slow motion.

Eddy "This is where it ends Ahhhhhh!"

Carter "YOU'RE A FOOL TO DEFEAT ME! AHHHH!"

The two brother collide and the battle ended with a strong punch from Eddy.

Then Eddy saw his brother hit the floor really hard and was now in a coma.

Soon the Building was shaking and Eddy ran outside to see the House collapse with his brother inside. Eddy cried for a bit and then saw Ed, Double D, Rolf and Jenny running to see if he was ok.

Ed "Eddy please don't tell me you're dead."

Rolf "Eddy are you ok?"

Double D "Eddy if you can hear us say something."

Jenny "You have a lot of scathes are you sure you ok?

Then Eddy stands up."

Eddy "I'm fine guys no need to worry (Gives a last look at the collapse House)

Guys let's go home"

End


	5. Killed or Be Ed

Ed Edd Eddy The Untold Story

Chapter 5: What in The Ed? Overview

Hey guys I was going make an episode of this but the computer started acting retarded and deleted it :( and now I have to do an overview.

Eddy realize that he has a little sister from Susie then at school Jake says a lot of shit at Mr Tutwurth which makes him pissed and gets kicked out thus a new character shows up named Jameston Hollister he made be sexy but he hiding something.

Thus a shocking event shows up when Mr. Tutwurth is killed who could've have done it the only suspects now are.

Jameston Hollister Jake Minister and Kevin Dorkshack.

Trivia

Jameston first appearance

Jake's personality reminds of one of my classmates

Mr. Tutwurth is the only person (not counting Carter)

Who was killed.

The characters swear more in this episode

Next Time: Who Killed Ed?


	6. Who Killed Ed?

Ed Edd Eddy: The Untold Stories

Hey guys! Hopefully this one will be an episode you enjoy.

Note: Some parts might be foreshadowing.

Chapter 6: Who Killed Ed?

Chapter 5 Review

Nazz is walking to Mr. Tutwurth where she opens and says "Mr Tutwurth I passed my test I'm so ha-" she stop and becomes speechless her eyes become to widen in fear where she finally screams in terror.

Her scream is so loud that the whole entire Student and Teacher body runs to where she is.

"Excuse me pardon me coming through." Eddy says before seeing the shocking scene.

Chapter 5 Review Ended

Jake, Kevin, Rolf, Ed, Double D, and Jameston gather around to see…..Mr. Tutwurth Dead Body.

(The scene is really bloody but a little blood is shown since this is not Naruto his dead body is cover with scars and bruises.)

"What kind of sick Bastards would kill an innocent man.?" Jake said.

"I know. (pauses) YOU!" Eddy Shouts.

"What me? What the hell are you talking about Eddy?" Jake says angrily at Eddy.

"You got kicked out yesterday and today so you had to get revenge on him. Eddy said.

"Eddy how can it be Jake if he was with you all lunch period." Double D says.

"Oh you're right sorry pal." Eddy now noticing .

"It's ok but now I know who the real murderer it's Kevin!" Jake Shouted.

"YOU BASTARD! I KILL YOU!" Kevin shouted with a threat.

"Now guys lets not go around and blaming each other" Jenny said.

"OK. BUT NOW WE ALL KNOW THAT IT WAS JAMESTON WHO KILLED HIM!" Jake, Kevin, and Eddy shouted.

Jenny is face-blanked "You guys are hopeless."

"And how would it be me?" Jameston says

"It totally be you with the way you talk, You're dark blonde hair, and you have no emotions! You Emo piece of sh-" before Jake went on he was hit and knocked out by Sandy who hold a cinder-block in her hand.

"What wrong with being Emo?" Sandy said.

Somehow Jake awoken " Well you guys are Halloween everyday not counting that today is Halloween but you're so damn creepy all the time talking about death and all other shit and people think that you guys are not normal because you guys hate sunlight and you guys cut yourselves? What the hell is wrong with ya'll? But in conclusion you guys are freaking freaks who are vampires and I hate fuckin vampire!" Jake shouts.

There is a awkward silence. Sandy starts to cry and weeps.

"You jerk! Go to Hell!" Sandy say hysterically weeping while running away.

Jake has a confused face until, somebody says "Oh you in trouble now." A girl off-screen said.

It shown that the girl was no other than Lee Kanker with May and Marie in the back.

"When Sandy says you're going to Hell. Oh you are going to hell well actually see Hell. Alright then bye." Lee Kanker said.

After what she said Jake is now paralyzed like Nazz is right now.

Halloween Night

Jake is in his living room still shocked as the phrase "_GO TO HELL"_ is still stucked in his mind. Then the doorbell rings.

"JAKE GET THE DOOR!" His mother said to him.

Jake gets up and opens the door and see trick o treater who were Jameston, Double D, Jenny, Eddy, Ed, Kevin and a sorrow Nazz.

Costumes

Eddy- Pimp

Jameston-Pirate

Double D- Albert Einstein

Jenny- a bride

Kevin- a trucker

Ed- Princess

On The Streets

Jake questioned to Ed " Ed? Don't you fear that people are going to call you Gay when you see you like that." Jake said.

"Nope because to be a princess of the dead in _The Princess and the Dead"_ Ed said.

So the group keeps on walking on walking until they hit a really dark place then everybody to get lost "Hey where everybody go" said Jake then something came out of the shadows "Ed is that you?" but it was a deer running along " Oh thank god" Jake said until he bump into The Grim Reaper! "HOLY SWEET JESUS!" Jake shouted in fear. " I told you were going to see Hell and now Welcome to Hell! BWHAHAHAHAHA!" The Grim Reaper said in a demonic voice. "Please don't kill me Mr. Reaper. I beg of you if I go to hell God will hate me for the rest of my life and my mom would whoop my ass if i-" Jake says before getting interrupted "SILENCE! NOW LISTEN UP DO YOU SWEAR THAT YOU WILL NOT MAKE FUN OF ANY EMO PEOPLE EVER AGAIN OR I'LL WILL BE FORCE TO KILL YOU!" The Grim Reaper shouted. "Yes I Swear I swear!" Jake says.

"Good now….GET OUTTA MY SIGHT!" The Grim Reaper growled.

As Jake runaways into the darkness The Grim reaper head turns out to be a mask and the grim reaper was actually Sandy!

"What a sucker." Sandy says

End

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

Well I hope you like it see you in the next one

Next Time: Chapter 7: Sex Ed


	7. Sex Ed Part 1

Ed Edd Eddy The Untold Stories

Chapter 7:Sex Ed Part 1

The gang is in a classroom that they teach about health and while the teacher is talking the crew is talking until a book is hit by a student.

" Yo why do I always get hit by a book and it's a teacher!" Jake shouted

"Why don't you pay attention in class more or I will get physical on ya ass!" Mr Jaws says.

All the students laughed which made Jake embarrassed but made a dumb comment

"Yea well that's not what your mother said last night." Jake said.

"Oh I would shut up if I were you you're favorite topic is here today." Mr. Jaws

Jake notices very quickly and shouts and says " BOOBIES!" As all the boys shouts. While Mr Jaws laughs.

As for the rest of the classmates who were girls and were deranged.

" You guys are so immature. " Nazz said partly angry while all the other girls agreed.

"Ha can't get enough pussy." Eddy says.

"Eddy how dare you say that you immature jerk." Lee Kanker.

"Hey girl can I feel those breast" Jake said now noticing that it was Sandy he was talking to. "OH SH(Bleep)"

Sandy "You know what happened on Halloween night." Sandy said.

"Oh yea I saw The Grim Reaper himself and it was scary I was so scared that I watch a marathon of _Dora The Explorer _like almost everyday." Jake said

"Yea Actually I was the Grim Reaper in disguise after all those thing you said to me on that day and now you want to feel my breast." Sandy said.

"Oh yea I'm so sorry I said those thing I don't what came over me sometimes my mind goes insane whenever I'm in a fight or going on someone." Jake says.

Sandy actually giggles and says this "Hey wanna come over my place.

'Hell yea! Ahem just to study because I know it's a Friday night and all so I guess I'll be seeing you." Jake said.

At Lunch

"Dang son I never know that you were that close to Sandy even know Sandy emo personality but are you going to get her wasted at the party tonight." Eddy said.

"Aw crap I forgot about it so it at Double D house am I right." Jake said before Double D got interested in the conversation.

"EDDY! You promise no more parties over my house the last one was crazy and I got grounded for a whole month." Double D said.

"Yea but you are so lucky that your parents get to leave for a month while mine don't." Eddy said.

"First of all Eddy yours has to take of you're new baby sister and they have a crazy boss and please cancelled the party." Double D said.

'No can do Sock head everybody coming Nazz, Jenny, Rolf, Ed , Jameston, Kevin , Johnny 2x4, Heck I even invited The Kanker Sisters." Eddy said.

"Why? You do that for?" Double D asked.

"I DON'T KNOW! I just did" Eddy answer with attitude.

"Ohh ohh ohh oh Eddy! Can I come in my new Cow costume from _Attack of The Mutant Cattle _(Laughs) It's a classic." Ed said while surprising everyone.

"Uh...Sure Lumpy Boy with that on you'd be getting all the Bitches who come to this Party with you Sexy Costume!" Eddy grabbing Ed. "(Laughs) I'm a Sexy Cow!" Ed says while Imaging him in the costume and whole lots of girls who were cows. "Oh brother!" Double D face palmed.

At Double D's House

The scene is shown a house with a whole lot of teens coming in it. The Door bell rings and we see Eddy is wearing flannel shirt a white t shirt and Nazz and Jenny. "Welcome to Eddy's Casino how may I steal you"re money Pysch just kidding it time yall to have to times of your lives." Both Nazz and said "Eddy" like they were annoyed.

Nazz and Jenny walk into the house when Nazz came in Eddy tap her butt "Oh Eddy you bad boy (laughing)" Nazz said.

The Song _Reptile _by _Skrillex _is playing in the background. Boys were dancing with girls, Beer was being given out, and people were twerking on each other.

As Double D watch this horror to his opinion "Oh my God." "Hey man is that your di-cka D-am-n s-h-i-t" Said a Drunken Senior that approach him randomly then falls out with throwing up on the floor.

Double D quickly ran to Eddy who was dancing with a Drunken Jenny "Ha-ah you're so nice Eddy how bout kiss?" Jenny said drunkenly. "I will I just wanna know what Sockhead wants." Eddy walks over with Jenny already kissing him. The changes to _How To Love by Lil Wayne._ "Eddy this party going insane can you guys make it cool down and is Jenny drunk?" Double D.

'Double D you need to chill out ahem look at Jake and Sandy." Eddy said.

Double D look at Jake and Sandy and it look like they were having fun. Double D was actually happy until someone "HEY KEVIN AND CINDY ARE GONNA DO IT!" Random Boy said.

Everybody cheered except for Eddy because Cindy was his old girlfriend and even know he talk it out with them. "Hey! Let's dance Eddy." A voice heard when Eddy turned around it was Lee Kanker. Lee wears her original outfit but now has a purple jacket to cover the top of her clothing.

'Wow you're voice sounds different from a year ago." Eddy said looking at Lee changes during the timeskip

So then he put Jenny down and went to dance Lee while Double D said. "I guess Lee finally calm down and knows how Eddy feels because she went out with some guy named Trevor." "Who Trevor?" Jenny said drunkenly holding her hands around Double D making him feel uncomfortable.

Flashback Starts

So the scene what you see the usual you see The Eds are getting chase all around the cul del sac by the Kanker Sisters. The Eds suddenly come to an dead end and now had no else to run.

"Hiyaaa Boys!" The Kanker Sisters said All the Eds started to scream bloody murder. "PLEASE SPARE ME! ED IS NOT READY TO LOSE HIS VIRGINITY!" Ed shouts as Double D and Eddy back away from him slowly. The Kankers start to close in on the Eds and started to put on their makeup on and start to kiss them until Eddy steps up and say. "HOLD IT! YOU CAN NO LONGER KISS US BECAUSE...WERE ALL TAKEN!" WHAT?! Everybody said then Eddy wink at Double D and Ed. "So if your all taken What are their names?!" Lee said in an angry voice. "Uh Double D has a got a girl named Martha and Ed has a girl named Rachel and I have a girl named Cindy." Eddy said with an evil smirk on his face.

Marie and May start to get teary and start to look at Double D and Ed. "Tell us it not true Double D!" Marie says with tears running down his face. Double D and Ed then show proof Double D picture has him with a giant blue tie on and a cute girl who was wearing a red dress next to him it turn out to be Double D Cousin at her sweet 16 party. Ed picture was him grinning very hard and a girl with ginger hair like Sarah who was wearing an apron. It turned out to be Ed picture when he was at his kindergarten Graduation The Kanker start to scream in fear then start to run away while a huge puddle or tears following their path.

The Eds then started to laugh as the Kankers run in the distance. "Ha! We sure trick those Dames boys!" Eddy said. "Did we actually had to lie to them sooner or later they're going to know the truth and be very mad and Ed why did you use your kindergarten graduation picture as your girlfriend?" Double D said while shaking in fear.

"Because the most memorable thing of my life. Double D." Ed said smiling really hard as he did in his picture.

Flashback Ended

"Later on they found out we lied so they got their revenge by going out with a bunch of Seniors." Double D said with Jenny hiccuping. Suddenly Marie saw Jenny she then rush over and said. "GET YOU HANDS OFF OF MY MAN YOU DRUNKEN BITCH!" Marie yells out loud tracking a crowd and punching Jenny in the face. Jenny then fell on a chair and while getting up said. "YOU SKANK!" Jenny while punching Marie and tackling her to the ground. Everybody in the crowd was cheering them on except for Double D who was stunned by the scene and tried to stop it.

"LADIES, PLEASE PLEASE!" Double D saying holding off Marie and Jenny. While dancing with Lee, Eddy is shock of the scene and terrified. "So Your sister still the same huh?" Eddy question. "Yea they got a lot to learn before they go out with any of your friends." Lee said smiling. "I've never seen Jenny fought like that of all the years I Known her." Eddy said while goes back dancing with Lee.

So while Eddy was dancing they had a conservation "So how's Trevor." Eddy said. Lee says "Oh him yea...um things weren't working out so i broke up with." "Really that's interesting ." Eddy said. "I Know he was...he was..." Lee said while one of her shows and look away from Eddy. "Huh? What's wrong" Eddy said. " _What's wrong with her? What the hell wrong with me? I am spending my time dancing with a Kanker where i should be dancing and given a lap dance by Jenny who is getting her ass kicked by another Kanker." _Eddy said in his mind looking at Jenny and Marie Brawling and Double D trying to stop the brawl but getting beat up as it goes. 

"Eddy?" Lee said to Eddy who was still focused on the fight. "Yea Lee?" Eddy coming out of focused of the fight. "The reason why I came calm today was if you haven't notice I was at your last party (Referring to Chapter 1) which is where you found out that Cindy cheated with you with Kevin and you felt so much pain and now at this party they having sex you feel more and you know I you very much and I won't let my man be hurt!" Lee said which shocked Eddy.

"So, What the hell you suppose to do about it Be a lesbian to freak out Kevin." Eddy said partially angry."No Baby, I' ma give you what you really desire." Lee said to Eddy seductively. Lee then grabs Eddy cheek and Eddy starts to come very close Lee. So close they both look int each other eyes. And Very Close. They locked lips and Kissed. Soon after that everybody start paying attention to their kiss. As soon as Lee lets go of Eddy he falls to the floor and Lee face turns red. Everybody starts cheering and Eddy notices and quickly gets up and wraps his hands around Lee shoulder and said. "YEAH! THAT'S RIGHT! SHE MY HO NOW!" Eddy smiling and chuckling. then Lee gets a little angry and punches him the stomach.

Double D smiles in the crowd still trying to stop the fight until Marie tackles him. "DOUBLE D! MOVE OUT THE WAY I DON'T WANT HURT YOU BABY! JUST THIS WHORE!" Marie said while trying to punch Jenny. Jake and Sandy were also in the crowd cheering and then look at each other and then Jake said. "Look, I'm might have not had to time to say this but Sandy I'm sorry for everything to making you cry to pissing you off. Can you ever forgive me?" looking at Sandy. "You Idiot!"Sandy shouts as Jake get scared and close his eyes until he look and see Sandy giving a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Of course I forgive you." Sandy says while Jake smiles.

Everybody then continues to party and everybody except Jenny and Marie was having a good time. Then the scene goes upward where you can see Kevin and Cindy having it on the bed with there clothes on and a mysterious shadow in the background having a video camera. "Payback a Bitch ain't it Kevin." The mysterious shadow said. then the scene continues to go upward until you see the moon. Then Ed appears with his Cow Costume trying to jump over the moon. "I told you I was a sexy cow, EDDY!" Ed shouting to Eddy. "You're an Animal Ed.

End


	8. Sex Ed Part 2

Ed Edd Eddy The Untold Stories

Chapter 8: Sex Ed Part 2

It was Monday and everybody remember what happen.

In this scene you Eddy and Lee holding hands walking with Double D who is reading _To Kill A Mockingbird _and Ed being Ed.

"So what should we do today honey buns." Lee said.

'I don't know cupcake." Eddy said

Suddenly Double D stops reading and says "You two sound like an old married couple and I'm still angry that you guys trash my house!" Double D says.

"Calm you're titties, we help you clean up and still you mr. pissy!" Eddy says

'I guess I thank you for that." Double D said.

At School

Kevin is walking to 1st period when a couple of girls were giggling at him and talking about something.

"What so funny." Kevin said.

"Nothing." One girl said but giggled

So while Kevin was walking more girls seem angry or were giggling then he hear sex sounds and runs over and see Johnny 2x4 and other freshmen looking at Kevin and Cindy having it!

"WHAT THE HELL!WHO THE FUCK PUT THIS UP!HOW WAS THIS SHIT RECORDED!" Kevin hollered.

" Woops my bad." Says one boy.

'Antonio…YOU BITCH!" Kevin screams who punches Antonio in the face.

Antonio falls to the ground and quickly gets back up and Tackles Kevin to a locker.

'WHY DID YOU POST THAT CRAP YOU SICK BASTARD!" Kevin screams.

"REVENGE!YOU MORON SHE WAS MINE FIRST PLACE!" Antonio screams back.

"But Eddy-" Kevin said.

'I stole her from Eddy and Eddy knows about it too bad he don't care anymore because he got one and you got her Pregnant." Antonio said.

After a few silent moments the two let go of each other then Kevin said "Antonio." In a quiet voice. Which Antonio nodded with a yes.

After that Antonio was punch in the stomach and his face on the screen look like he was about to Throw up. 

"TAKE IT BACK YOU SCUM!" Kevin shouted.

The two are fighting real life style where Antonio is losing and Kevin with a few scratches is beating him up.

"STOP IT KEVIN!STOP IT!STOP!" Cindy yells by crying.

Kevin was pushed back as Cindy and other teacher made it through.

By now Antonio face was covered with punches by Kevin and his lips were very bruised. Antonio scream in pain and said weakly "I'm sorry Kevin but she was mine in the first place I'm sorry that I posted that video on YouTube of you guys doing it. I'm sorry" Antonio said with his last breath of air before he went into a coma.

Kevin looking at the scene with regret as the scene goes black.

At Lunch

Kevin walks with his lunch and see Eddy waiting for him.

"Huh? What do you want you Dick?" Kevin said.

"You beat the living shit out of him man I couldn't been there to see yourselves shine for once hero." Eddy said.

"Drop Dead Eddy" Kevin said.

'WO-AH! Let not get this started!" Eddy said.

Kevin was about to walk away until he said "You know for as long as I lived I've been meaning to give you an ass whooping for a long time and now I think it's the time!" Kevin says while punching Eddy in the face which Eddy dodged somehow.

'what the-" Kevin said before he got tackled by Eddy.

'(Laughing) I guess you did learn something Eddy from me I guess." Kevin said.

"Hey you've been calling me a dork ever since I first met you." Eddy says.

Flashback

" Come feast you're eye on the Ed-do-rama where all you're dreams will come true just step in the machine and the girl or boy of your dreams will come true!" Young Eddy said.

"You're such a dork." Young Kevin says.

"Me First Me First." Young Johnny says while running off-screen.

Flashback ends 

Eddy picks up Kevin and they both see Rolf saying "Hey the lunch period's ended let's go to 5th period together.

While both saying ok.

End

Alright if you want more you don't have to bother because im coming back with more.


	9. The Strangest Ed Part 1

Ed Edd Eddy The Untold Stories

Chapter 9: The Strangest Ed Part 1

One Day Sarah, Jimmy, and there new friend Ricky Mcanahay were playing kickball while Ed, Double D, Eddy, and Jameston doing a scam.

"Do really think this would work ahem there right over there." Jameston said.

"No worries Eddy been doing this for years and it has fail sometimes but has succeed sometimes." Ed says.

"But last year one scam went totally insane everybody turn on us then I had to go to the my brother until I forgot he was a douche bag." Eddy says

'What happen?" Jameston says.

"Well {5 MIN LATER} and that what happen." Eddy said.

"Wow that must be shocking."Jameston says.

Suddenly a ball flew over the Eds head and Jameston and destroy the scam and went to the over yard.

Eddy gets furious and runs over to Sarah.

"DAMN IT SARAH!YOU RUINED OUR SCAM!" Eddy said.

Suddenly there hear this weird song coming from the next yard.

"OHH I LOVE THIS SONG!" Ed said.

"No you don't Ed." Eddy said.

So all of them went to the bushes to see. First they see there ball then something went by then they look again thee ball was gone.

Someone from the back said "Is this your ball." Then everybody was freaked and look back and saw a guy with a white suit on and a black tie on.

"Michael Phelps?" Ricky says.

Suddenly the guy laughed and said. "That the first time someone call me that." The guy laughed.

"Um who are you?" Eddy says.

"I'm the richest guy in Peach Creek, I'm Maru Sennative."

Maru said.

Everybody was silent then started cracking up.

"Huh? Why is everybody laughing?" Maru said weakly.

"If you so rich then why did you move into a crappy house like that." Jameston said laughing.

Then everybody stop laughing then look at Maru then he said. "HOW DARE YOOU DISRESPECT MY FAMILY FOR THAT I WILL SACRIFCE YOU WITH THE BLONDE HAIR I GONNA KILL YOU!. OH TAMMIE!" Mr. Sennative said.

Suddenly something went by and kicked Jameston in the head so hard that he fell unconscious then he had vanished!  
>"JAMESTON! Ehh he won't be missed." Eddy said. "Eddy!" Double D said.<p>

"Fine let's go find Blond-" Eddy said before getting kicked in the face. Then a girl near Sarah and Jimmy age appeared with two ponytails with brown hair and had a little dark in her body.

"AAHH! IT'S A NINJA!" Jimmy screams.

" No jimmy she's a freak."

'That's kinda rude for a little boy to say." Tammie says.

"Were the same age you idiot!" Ricky says.

So then Tammie comes running at Ricky and gets punch in the face then in his stomach then crotch.

"AHHH! My Dragon balls." Ricky said before falling out.

While Tammie was laughing Sarah said "Hey! Get your own man.

Somewhere

There was a place where it was dark and drawings and writing were up. Where Jameston is tide up.

"WH-WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO ME! Jameston said.

"Well I'm going to set these TNT around you and make you go ka-boom!" Mr. Sennative said.

Suddenly someone busted in and said "Not so fast Sennative."

"Damn it how did you found me." Mr Sennative said.

"Uh yea why would you put a big tent that said Evil lair on it." Eddy said.

'Well then now that you found me it's to play _RISK IT ALL!"_ Mr Sennative said as the whole entire place turn into a game show.

"What the- Aw screw it." Eddy said.

Part 1 End


	10. The Strangest Ed Part 2

Ed Edd Eddy The Untold Stories

Hooray! For double digit!

Chapter 10: The Strangest Ed Part 2

"Welcome back to _Risk It All_ from our last visit Ed Edd and Eddy have been challenge by Maru Sennative to save their friend Jamestone Hollister and now ended on the this game show." Said Announcer.

Ed Edd Eddy are sitting in chairs while Jamestone is hanging from a pot of fire. "Alright then trio you must answer 3 questions if you answer it all right Jamestone lives but if you don't-" Maru said before getting interrupted.

"Yea he dies!" Eddy said.

Maru twitches his left eye "I really hate you're ass right now." Maru mutters.

"Alright 1st question what is Jamestone middle name?" Maru said.

'HOW SHOULD WE KNOW THAT QUESTION HE NEVER TOLD US!" Eddy shouted.

"Baker" Double D said.

"That's correct. Wait wha?" Maru said.

"how did you know Double D?" Ed said.

"Heh I knew him the longest?" Double D said.

"Next question what girl does Jamestone like?" Maru said.

"DON'T SAY IT DOUBLE D PLEASE I BEG YOU!" Jamestone said.

"What so bad of having a crush on Ms. Lewtiff." Double D.

"Ms Lewtiff, our principle who is like in her 60's." Eddy said.

"Wow even I'm not that weird Jamestone." Eddy said.

"Shut up Ed." Jamestone said while anime tears come down his face.

"Ok. Last and Final Question…Where did Jamestone live before he came to Peach Creek?" Maru Says.

" 3290 Bacon Street, Lettervillse MD." Double D SAID.

Everybody looks at him deranged "My god you're not even his best friend, you're his stalker." Eddy said.

"Damn it! You guys…..Lose!DIE JAMESTONE!" Maru said while touching a lever.

The Lever let Jamestone fall into the lava.

"JAMESTONE!" Double D screamed.

"You Bastard how dare you kill a perfect 15 year old even know I barely didn't know him like Double Stalker D but I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE HER FATHER I KILL YOU!" Eddy said punching Maru in the face.

Back at the Front Yard

Sarah and Tammie are still fighting. Tammie pulling on Sarah ponytail while Sarah grabbing on Tammie Shirt. Jimmy looking like he's about to faint from the scene and Ricky on the ground still in pain. Ricky finall gets up and says.

"This is getting really lame and my balls are hurtin' can we just all be friends." Ricky says.

"NO!" Both shouted.

Finally Jimmy burst out crying abd saying "STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT! RICKY RIGHT WHY CAN'T WE BE FRIENDS IT WOULD'VE BEEN BETTER IF WE WERE SO WHY DO WE MUST FIGHT IT OUT!" Jimmy cried.

Thus the girls let go of each other and shake hands "Fine my name is Sarah." Sarah said smiling. "My name is Tammie." Tammie said smiling.

Then they see Maru being thrown by Ed then we see Jamestone and Eddy running to beat up Maru "You Son of a Bitch!" Both said yelling.

Then they all laugh while Double D is shocked as he sees his friends punching Maru.

End


	11. The World's Strongest Ed

Ed Edd Eddy The Untold Stories

Chapter 11: The World's Strongest Ed

Everybody was in there P.E class today. Eddy, Kevin, and Jake were doing weights. Nazz, Jenny, Sandy, and an new character Shaniqua, who was black were doing Aerobics. While everybody else runs.

While this is all happening. Jimmy, Sarah, Tammie, and Ricky are hiding in the bleachers. Jamestone who was wearing even know everybody else was wearing it a white T-shirt and blue shorts. Walk over to the side of the bleachers and met the group and said. "Hey Jimmy, Sarah, Tammie, and Ricky." Jamestone said while surprising them all.

They were so scared they broke part of the bleachers but with Jamestone (saved) with his good ninja skills. Then everybody stop what they're doing and look at the younglings.

"What the- Ed! Your sister here! Get her out of here!" Eddy shouts to call Ed.

"You do know this is a High School." Kevin said.

"Yea." The Younglings said.

"So how about you gets you're 7th Grade asses back to your Middle School!" Jake said loudly enough to finally get Ed's Attention.

"But Brother Ed said we can stay here." Tammie said.

Then everybody in Ed's year who was friends with him look at him. "I didn't say that." Ed said. "Yes you did and now were here to stay." Jimmy said. "OH NO YOU'RE NOT GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE OR I'LL DO IT MYSELF YOU LITTLE-"Eddy said before this happen.

"Sarah Moving Charmister get out of my school or I'll tell mom!" Ed said furiously. After they heard that they all ran with Sarah crying.

"Wow Ed I never seen you that angry." Jake said.

"We did the time were all watching a dumb movie that Eddy made then he trashes it then later we find out it was a pebble in his shoe." Kevin said.

"Anyway there gone now let's get back to what we were doing or our teacher-"Jenny said before this happen.

"Hey! I don't see no activity! Gt back to work!" Ms. Crazy said while everybody runs backs to what they were doing.

At Ed's House 

We see Sarah crying in her room. "Darn you Ed I hate you! You broke our promise!" Sarah says weeply.

Then she finds a bottle under her bed called _Gatorade _she picks it up and drinks from it "mmm this taste good!" she says. She like it so much she drank the whole entire bottle and burped.

Then the bottle was on the ground and it says **MAY CONTAIN GROWTH SPURTS AND MUSCLAR GROWTH.**

The Next Day

There was a giant large monster that got out of Sarah bed and it was too big for the door so it got destroyed. Then went downstairs where Claudia (Her mother) and Mike (Her father.)

Mike wears glasses to look smart and because he a Doctor. "Good Morning Mommy and Daddy." Sarah said in a deep voice. "Good morning honey." In unison of her parents. Then they hear a loud noise which showed there front door gone and destroyed. "DA~MN our kids grow up fast." Mike said.

**At Peach Creek High School**

The Teens are playing in P.E class where they stopped because they hear a loud thud that was getting closer then it stopped but a the doors to enter the Gym were destroyed then barged in was a Muscular Sarah who we could see her bellybutton "Holy Crap Ed your sister on them Steroids like shit!" Jake yelled.

"Don't worry guys Captain Melon head will stop her for justice, liberty, and-" Before Jonny could say anything her was immediately slam to the wall by Sarah large hand.

All of the freshmen were stunned of what happened to Jonny. "We all gonna die!" Jenny yells.

Everybody runs away. Jake runs to the and hide next to Jamestone who took off to fight Sarah. When he got their Sarah was already throwing punches. So he had to dodge all of them. Then he jumped up with Rolf and Kevin watching him. Jamestone punches Sarah in the mouth.

But no effect is done and is slap real hard to the ground where a dent was made and we only saw Jamestone legs.

So then Rolf tries to lead Sarah outside but she knew what he was doing and slap Rolf but Rolf was saved by landing on Eddy.

"Hey lumpy boy can you get off of me." Eddy said slightly muffled.

"Sorry Ed Boy." Rolf said.

'KEVIN!" Nazz screamed.

Then we see Kevin grabbed by Sarah and smashing his body together. "AHHHHH! DAMN IT!." Kevin screamed.

Then Sarah was tackled by Ed and releases Kevin who hit the Board of the Basketball hoop. Then Sarah got up and saw Jake gave the middle finger. "FUCK YOU Sarah!" Jake says.

Sarah growls in anger and beats the living crap out of Jake who is knocked out.

"Sarah stop this madness now!' Eddy says while jumping to save Ed.

Then Sarah smacks Eddy but misses and was kicked by Ed. "BABY SISTER YOU MUST STOP THIS OR-" Ed screamed before getting punch to a wall by Sarah.

"Mommy." Eddy says. Then Sarah raises her foot and stops on Eddy. Then Sarah laughs in victory. But Sarah was hit by a basketball who was thrown by Lee. "You messed with our boys will kill you.

Then Sarah was attack by all these girls first Lee punch her, Marie was protecting Double D, May was helping the knocked out Ed, Nazz and Jenny helped Jamestone and Kevin get back to health, Shaniqua and Sandy made Rolf, Jonny, and Jake back to health.

Then Lee was all tired out thus made Sarah an opening but before she punch her she returned back to her normal size.

Later

All the boys were sent to the Hospital (Saved Double D) Sarah was grounded for a month on what the causes she did to the house and Gym, Skipping school, and for all of the boys who were sent to the hospital.

End

Next time Urban Rangers Episode


	12. A Ed In Need

Ed, Edd, Eddy The Untold Stories

Chapter 12: A Ed In Need

Nazz looks at Mr. Tutwurth old room. The room is filled with yellow lines saying "CAUTION POLICE" but his body is now gone because the police took his body to not scared the children.

While she was doing that Kevin, Rolf and Jamestone were coming from the gym all sweaty. "Man Practice was some work today." Kevin said. "Yea but why did he have to attack us while we were practicing." Jamestone said.

While Jamestone and Kevin were talking Rolf see Nazz looking at Mr. Tutwurth room. Then Jamestone and Kevin stop their conversation and started looking at Nazz.

"Oh my God, I never seen Nazz so miserable she like freakin emo she barely talks to anyone and she stops cheerleading which means she can't cheer for me whenever I get touchdown and now it pissing me off!" Kevin says.

"I may have a solution to are little problem" Jamestone says. S o then Jamestone walks to where to Nazz is and gives her a hug and says "Hey there Nazzie boo." Jamestone says.

"What do you want Jamestone?" Nazz says sounding emoish. "Looks like you've been down a lot how's about we talk tonight?" Jamestone said let going of Nazz.

"Well I guess?" Nazz said while trying to smile.

Jamestone and Nazz walk away while Kevin and Rolf still looking at what happen. "Nazz sure change it really sad she change into that." Kevin says. "Yea that's Wiggity Wack Yo!" Rolf said surprising Kevin.

"When did you start talking like that?" Kevin said. " Ever Since I put my video of my new single _Farm Work by Farmboy _you gotta check it out it what Jake say Goin hard." Rolf says.

Kevin then pulls his IPhone then searches Farm work on Google then see a link of Rolf picture when he was in the 6th grade. Then go to his YouTube page and clicks on the first video.

On Video

We see Rolf in his room but it has changed a little to look more Swag as Jake says. Then we see Rolf in a new attire. Rolf is wearing some sunglasses a white beader a chain and some baggy pants.

"YO! WHAT GOOD HOME BOYS AND GIRLS!Farmboy! BOUT TO TEAR IT UP!

When sleeping in class. I tell the teacher to kiss my ass.

Because ive been working all day and spending my money at the bay.

I get up in the morning milking my cows then I've throw an arrow hope it goes to your throat.

Then I decided to go to Kevin house homes. Eat all his chicken up till I see the bones."

Kevin then pauses the video and says "So that's why I never have chicken in my house." Kevin says. Rolf just smiles then runs away. "I'm going to beat the living crap out of you Rolf!" Kevin says chasing after Rolf.

At Jamestone House

Jamestone and Nazz are sitting on the couch "So what seems to be the problem Nazz?" Jamestone says.

"Well you know for a long time. Mr. Tutwurth was murder on the day I started passing his class. I always used to slack in his class but now I don't what to do I guess I'll just kill myself even-" Nazz say before Jamestone said.

"Why would you think about committing suicide good lord Nazz even know this is teen rated this is still a cartoon or an anime I don't know but I seen people die at funerals and I also saw my mother die! I don't want none dying on me again I just want a peaceful life." Jamestone says.

Nazz finally comes back to her senses and hugs Jamestone really tight and says "I love you and everybody else I promise that I will go back to the way I was before this happen and join cheer again." Nazz

3Weeks Later

Nazz joins Cheerleading again and stop looking at Mr. Tutwurth old room and enjoyed her life.

End

Next Time: The Ed Sister

Sorry I haven't release a fanfiction in a long time the computer boke and we had to fix it so anyways bye


	13. The Ed Sisters Part 1

Ed, Edd Eddy The Untold Stories

Chapter 13: the Ed Sisters

The eds were walking to school today where they saw Lee Kanker. Eddy went up to her and hug her. So they kept walking to school then out of nowhere her sister appeared. When Marie saw Double D she said.

"DOUBLE D!"Marie says while tackling Double D.

"Why hello Marie." Double d said.

By the time Double d got up Ed was on the ground fake dying. Everybody just laughed.

In school

We see Kevin and Cindy making out then comes along Antonio and says "two losers kissing what a laugh." Antonio says. "What do you want dick?" Kevin said partly angry. "Oh nothing just that I want my Cindy back." Antonio says. "Sorry I'm off limits." Cindy says. "Off limits eh? You know what else is going be of…..YOU'RE HAIR!"Antonio says while grabbing Cindy long hair.

"ANTONIO!LET HER GO!" Kevin said.

Antonio laughs like a super villain until a teacher grabbed him he look him straight him in the eye. Soon he let go and walked away.

Then Kevin and Cindy went back kissing before school starts.

In period 1

Lee and Eddy were talking to each other. "Hey since we go out doesn't that mean I have to meet your parents."Eddy said.

"Well you tell me about yours first."Lee said.

"My dad sometimes get annoying but a cool guy make a lot of money but doesn't give it to me and my mother sweet and cool but always give me a kiss every time I leave eww!"Eddy says.

"Now it's your turn." Eddy says.

"Well my father…..is a douche bag he never ever does anything all he does is sit on his ass and watch, and my mother is a different story you do not wanna piss off this woman she'll beat the living shit out of you she even broke my arms once and don't even make me start about her and my father relationship." Lee says in disappointment.

"Wow that really interesting so can I come over your house?" Eddy says. "You still want to come over after what I said."Lee says."Sure. ahem you're my girlfriend after all."Eddy says.

Lee started to blushed when she heard that.

"AWWW!Look at the cute couple!"Jake says while hugging Eddy and Lee.

"Jake? I've thought you weren't in this episode nor coming to school."Eddy says. "peshaw theses niggas loves me like shit moe. So can I come over too." Jake says. Eddy and Lee looked at each other.

At Trailer Park

Eddy, Jake, and Lee are walking to the Kanker house when they get near they see May crying and Marie trying to calm her down

"What happen?" Lee sighed.

"Ma and Pa got into a fight again but somehow it seems-" Marie says before a suitcase flies out the front door and hits Jake.

"GET YER SHIT OUTTA MY HOUSE!"Shirley shouted Wendell.

"I DON'T NEED YER SHIT ANYMORE HOE I DONE WITH YER OLD ASS!"Wendell says.

Shirley wears a gray cloth and has blue hair she is a little chubby. Wendell has blonde and red hair. He wears overalls and brown shoes.

"IM DONE WTH YER SHIT [Bleep] YOU WENDELL!I'VE NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU'RE ASS AGAIN!"Shirley shouted.

"TOO BAD BECAUSE YOU WILL BE DEAD BY THE TIME I'M DONE WITH YOU!"Wendell said pulling out a Berrate Cougar.

Everybody was surprised when Wendell bring out a gun. Marie grab May started sprinting out of there. Lee was to scared to even until Eddy and Jake grabbed her and ran while they ran they heard couple of gunshots "MAMA!"Lee screamed. After hearing the gunshots Lee lets go of Eddy and Jake. "Lee what the hell are you doing?"Eddy says chasing after her.

When they got to the scene the only thing they saw was Shirley holding on her bruised arm from the gunshots and also saw that Wendell was gone.

"Mama."Lee says.

"No worries I'm fine. But I'll get that Sorry Bastard one way or another!" Shirley swears in anger while making a extremely angry face.

End of Part 1

OHHH! Shocking! The suspense is killing me I'll be making Part 2 ASAP see ya. Oh yea

Next Time: The Ed Sisters


	14. The Ed Sister Part 2

Ed, Edd, Eddy The Untold Stories

Get ready for a very violent chapter and important one.

Chapter 14:The Ed Sisters

Eddy, Jake, Lee were sitting on the couch. Shirley came busting in pissed off that had Marie and May in her hand threw them on to the couch.

'So looks like Mommy has to tell everything what I've been hiding from you thus far." Shirley said while sitting in a big chair.

"Yea that was crazy!" Jake said

"Well let me tell you a little story." Shirley said.

Flashback Starts

We see a sign saying Pear Orchard then we see a bunch of people about a fight.

"HEY! Y'ALL READY TO KICK SOME ASS!" One gangster.

"HELL YEAH!" The group of gangsters.

"Shirley get out of here!" Young Wendell shouted.

"But Wendell-"Young Shirley who looks skinnier.

"I promise I be there for you even if I die here I still love you." Young Wendell said while fighting the gangsters.

Shirley run as she can as Wendell fights them off. As soon as Shirley gets really far she then sees Wendell all beat up behind her. She then is shock and hugs him.

End Flashback

"So dad a gangsters?" Marie says.

"Yes he is." Shirley said.

"Wait. I don't get it if you love him then why would you kill him?" Eddy says

Shirley then stands up and looks at the window. "He's not just a gangsta he is a". Shirley says before the scene switch.

Somewhere Downtown 

We then see Antonio walking down a street wearing a black leather jacket. Then he goes into a black alley then he stops at a door. Then opens its then we see people eyes.

"So you're back Antonio?" A guy in the darkness said.

"Why it's so dark in here? I can barely see anything." Antonio say

"Well the light switch is right beside you." The guy sighs.

Antonio turns out the light when he turns it on it shows 5 guys and one of them is Wendell.

"Now did you get what I want?" Wendell said.

"Yes, but it was hard I tried to get Cindy to talk but she didn't listen guess I'll go after Sandy right." Antonio said.

"Yes but you're forgetting that I know the Kankers too but you know them too because you go to their school." Wendell says.

"Also if you know Jameston Hollister I want you to bring him to me!" Bank says.

Bank has muscle like Antonio and has Red spiky short hair wears a ripped jean jacket wears a white shirt black pants and red Nike Jordan shoes.

'So what the next goal sir?" Antonio sir.

"Well I've already did my part the rest of you go with Antonio and find Shirley Kanker, Kevin Rickerson, Cindy Butter, and Jameston Hollister and oh yea this job might be hard so how about you find my brother he's waiting for you in Pear Orchard once you have him find all these people I just say am I clear?" Wendell says to his crew.

"Yes but we won't have to find Kevin or Cindy." Antonio says.

"What do you mean?" Wendell says.

Antonio then snaps his fingers and says 'Caesar bring in the assholes." Antonio says while Caesar brings in Kevin and Cindy with handcuffs on.

"Huh? Who the hell are you guys?" Kevin shouts.

"What going on? Where are we?" Cindy says.

"Kevin Dork, The son of Brinks Rickerson, tell me does your father still rich?" Wendell questions Kevin.

"How the heck should I know? He moved out and took all his money with him but my mom still makes money so why do you give a shit?" Kevin says.

"You see I want to take control of this town and you're going to help me and with you're girlfriend Cindy you are going to be the next one in line to be in Brinks Inc. so how about it want to-" Wendell says before being cut off by Kevin.

"First of all I don't where it is and second of all I don't give a crap about being next in line so you forget about it!" Kevin shouted.

"Well looks like were going to have to take you to you're father. Caesar take Madam Cindy and Mr. Kevin to Brinks Inc. as for those rest of you leave my presents. NOW!" Wendell shouted as everyone leaves.

"Shirley. I will give you hell!" Wendell shouts while picking up an old family picture.

In the picture you See Shirley and Wendell and Young Lee, Marie, and May and another guy who looks similar to Wendell but has blue hair As Wendell has blonde hair.

"Heh. Brother we will take down Shirley one way or another because I am the leader of Green X Gang!" Wendell and Shirley said in a unison.

"WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Jake shouted in shock.

"Who's that?" Eddy says.

"Who's that? Like the most vicious gang in Pear Orchard so if they find us were screwed because I accidentally had a little run on them in the past and made really pissed." Jake said while getting up.

"Eddy we need to leave and warn the others about them." Jake said while Eddy was getting up and agrees with a nod.

"Don't worry Kankers I swear we won't let them get you c'mon Jake." Eddy said while running out the trailer with Jake following.

"Do they think they can take these guys down?" Shirley said looking out at the window.

"I Know they can." Lee says .

With Jake and Eddy

Eddy and Jake runs into the Cul del sac where they meet with Ed, Double D, Jameston, Sarah, Tammie, Ricky, and Jimmy.

"Hey Big Brother Eddy and Pervy Jake!" Tammie shouted.

"Please don't call me that." Jake said.

"Anyways to real business do any of you know about a gang called The Green X Gang." Eddy said.

"I know them they use to live my neighborhood before I moved here." Ricky said surprising everybody.

"You used to live in the projects?" Jake said.

"No Pear Orchard." Ricky said.

"I know one of them. His name is Bank. It a funny name but don't be fooled by him he's is a monster when it comes to fighting." Jameston says.

"So be on you're guard there nears us." Jake says.

"Don't worry Eddy we won't let them hurt you or our friends."

Just then they hear a loud boom that came from part way from the entrance of the cul del sac. Thus then a car rolling in with an x on the side and then jump out the The Green X Gang.

"Hi guys!" Antonio said having new clothing on. He now wears a black leather jacket that has a green x on and blue jeans and brown boots.

"SHIT! WERE OUT OF TIME!" Jake says while guarding Jimmy.

Then Bank walks up still in his clothing from earlier.

"Hello Jameston. It been long time Rival!" Bank says at Jameston.

"Bank you haven't change you disgusting son of a bitch!" Jameston says while charging at Bank with anger.

Part 2 end

Well things are starting to heat up all right then see ya'll


	15. The Ed Sister Part 3

Ed Edd Eddy The Untold Stories

(Hopefully this comes out quick but here more of your favorite Fanfiction series)

WARNING: SEDUCTIVE THEMES IN THIS CHAPTER! IF YOU FEEL AWKWARD DURING THIS! TOO BAD! SUFFER THROUGH!

Chapter 25: Son Of The Ed Rises Part 3

"It's time for another episode of _Ed's Matchmaking Service Game! _Where are friends from the cul del sac finally tell their inner feelings about each other. And now here your host, Eddy!" Double D said wearing his sky blue tie introducing Eddy.

"Hey There Everybody Im your man with the plan, the host you voted for the most. Eddy Skipper McMoney and came here to tell you who going to become a couple and who's not. Now how about we get this thing started." Eddy says wearing a Gray suit and a brown wig (Like he did in the episode where try to hide his giant pimple. I forgot the name of the episode)

While there are applause Double said on his radio. "Alright are fist guest are Jimmy, Ricky, Sarah, and Tammie!" Double D says making Eddy eyes popped out.

"WAIT?! WHAT THE HELL?! NO! NO! NO! HELL NO!" Eddy disagreeing on what Double D says. "Eddy, not just Rolf have Relationship problems or desperate to find a lover." Double D whisper into Eddy's ear.

"But there like in middle school! Middle School Relationship don't last as long as High School ones!" Eddy said as he groans in anger. "So what are you here for?" Eddy says as he still groans.

"Well That Bitch Sarah thinks she can steal my man Jimmy and she kno DA~MN WELL. That I got eyes on him first boo boo. So I came on here to tell her that I love Jimmy more than her and she loves Ricky more than I do ya feel me?!" Tammie says in a sassy tone making the audience cheer for her.

"You know I know it's only been 1 minute but this show is starting to remind of some guy named Jerry Springer." Double D said in Eddy's ear again. "So what about you Sara-"Eddy says before he got hit with a chair. "THERE'S NO WHERE IN HELL YOU ARE TOUCHING JIMMY I HAD DIPS ON HIM FIRST! HAVE YOU BEEN THERE FOR HIM FOR THESE PAST EPISODES?! (Talking about the original series and Untold Stories.)" Sarah shouts as she shows her sharp fangs as she talks. "I'm sorry I didn't see your name on him." Tammie says as her thighs are on Jimmy's lap and her small breast are in his face ready for a lap dance.

As everyone cheers for Tammie in the crowd Double D and Eddy are shocked of what Tammie about to do to Jimmy.

Seductive Theme #1

Tammie then starts to make her body go back and forth making her private parts touch Jimmy. "OH OH OHHHHHHH!" Jimmy screams as Tammie pinches his nipple and as she turns around to make her butt face Jimmy and then she starts to twerk in his face.

Her butt cheeks were between Jimmy face and then turns around again to make Jimmy take off his shirt and then they started to make out with each other and then Jimmy takes off Tammie shirt to reveal her bra which was purple.

And then knock down Jimmy out of his chair and then keep on making out. The crowd cheers for Tammie performance.

Double D and Eddy were still in awe of the scene. "That was the most disturbing scene I have ever seen Tammie do." Double D said still frozen. "What Is Life?" Eddy says also frozen.

After that happen Sarah then runs over to Tammie and Jimmy were and tackles Tammie so she beats her up. The crowd then cheers as Tammie starts to pull Sarah's hair and kicking each other in the face.

"FOE THA LOVE OF GOD MAKE IS STAHP! EDDY MAKE IT STAHP!" Ricky says in a sassy tone. "EDDY! EDDY! EDDY! EDDY!" The crowd shouts as they cheer for Eddy (Like on The Jerry Springer Show.) Eddy then looks around and starts to turn red and shouts "SOMEBODY BETTER GET THESE HALF-ASSED KIDS AND SEND IN THE NEXT PEOPLE! IF IT NOT ROLF I'M GOING TO BE PISSED OFF!" Eddy shouts as his wig flies in the air to show his three hairs on his head turn into flames.

"Well anyways, please welcome Ed, Rachel, and May!" Double D says as the crowd cheers but then Eddy comes over and yells. "WHAT THE _(Bleep) _DID I JUST SAY?!" Eddy says as his face turns red and veins start to popped out.

"Oh calm down Eddy that's for next week." Double D as he giggles. "What the? Commercial BREAK!" Eddy says as the crowd cheers.

End of Part 3

(So….that was interesting but gets more interesting as we conclude this chapter ok? So stay tune!)


	16. The Ed Sister Part 4

Ed Edd Eddy The Untold Stories

Alrighty then guys the conclusion of The Ed Sister!

Chapter 16: The Ed Sister Part 4

Antonio appears at the doorstep of the Kanker House. Antonio then steps in pushing Jimmy away.

"Antonio? What are you doing here?" Sandy says.

"None of you're damn business!" Antonio said looking around. "Where is Shirley Kanker?" Antonio said at the Kankers. "Were not telling you Antonio!" Marie said.

"It Doesn't matter just tell me and I won't have force to kill you!" Antonio says about to grab Marie until Jenny stepped into the room.

"Antonio!" Jenny shouted as she entered the trailer.

"Jenny? So you were following me." Antonio said at Jenny.

Which Jenny was shocked then got serious. "Why are you doing this?" Jenny says.

"Wendell orders so hand over Shirley!" Antonio say about to punch Jenny until Jameston comes out of nowhere and Kicks Antonio in the face.

"Jameston? Ahh! What going on?" Jenny shouted in frustration.

"You little Punk you wanna Die?" Antonio standing up about to punch Jameston.

With Ed

Ed was still fighting Saw. "You and your little retarded friends about get your asses whoop." Saw says.

"Don't underestimate us you jerk!" Ed said surprising himself with a big word.

"Aw. How cute you think you sound like you can win. NO CHANCE IN HELL!" Saw said punching Ed in the face.

Ed then falls to the ground but then stands up and kicks Saw in the face. Then Saw quickly recover and slap Ed in the face. Ed then tackles him again but this time really hard that he made a tree fall over. Ed kept pushing Saw then Saw trip on a rock. Ed saw an opening and started punching him like crazy. Then Ed stops while Saw face was bruised.

"YOU STUPID LITTLE BOY I MURDER YOU!" Saw says in anger.

Saw then comes after with one of his hand in the back of him and punches Ed in the stomach which makes Ed spit out spit. "You are a crazy man. Why do you hurt Ed?" Ed says. "I was order to. It not my fault it my leader so now tell me were is Shirley Kanker!" Saw says in anger.

"She went after your leader!" Ed said. "Well I'll be damned. Looks like were going to have a little Reunion but first your in the way so." Saw says before attacking Ed without him noticing.

"AHH!" Ed screams in pain.

With Eddy, Jake, and Double D

"Was that Ed I just heard?" Eddy said hearing Ed screams.

"Don't tell me that Big Guy Ed got defeated. Like we did with these poser." Jake said showing the two guy defeated.

(Yes this fight was off-screen because those two weren't important)

"Anyways according my calculations once we get out of here we'll be in Peach Orchard." Double D says with his things that look a navigator.

Once they got out of the woods they saw a sign that said "Peach Orchard" they continue walking as they go down for the final battle of the Green X Gang.

With Jameston and others

Jameston blocks Antonio punch and threw him outside. Antonio get ups and charges at Jameston. Jameston breaks the door and hits Antonio with him. Which he get furious and attacks Jameston but dodges and tackles Jenny.

"Your turn Jenny." Jameston said with a smile.

Antonio was kind of confused until he hears a Pissed Off Jenny "I WILL FUCK YOU UP!" Jenny said in rage.

Jenny then started smacking Antonio then punching him then kicking him until Antonio grabbed her. "You wouldn't hit a girl? Not you are that low." Jameston said.

Antonio then punches Jenny in the face. Jenny then falls down to the ground but gets up and screams in rage. Her face turns bright red.

She then starts punching Antonio repeatedly. She then kicks Antonio in the face and rips his shirt and then slams him down to the ground. Antonio shivers but then gets up having his face bruised, puffy, and straight up ugly.

"YOO BWATCH!" Antonio said with his puffy face.

"I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS BULLSHIT!TIME FOR ALL OF YOU TO DIE!" Antonio then brings out a Berretta 9mm. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Jimmy screams in fear looking like he's about to have a seizure.

"Jimmy Calm down!" Ricky screams trying to get Jimmy to calm down.

"Don't worry I'll Save Him!" Tammie says. Tammie then grabs Jimmy and starts to make out with him then she opens her legs and gets more near to Jimmy and starts to hump him which makes Antonio drop the gun and says.

"What the hell? Aren't you guys too young to be doing sexual things together." Antonio says being confused. Jameston saw and opening and hits Antonio really hard making him spit out spit. Antonio breaks the trailer flies through 3 trailers then Antonio becomes in a coma.

The groups then run away from the trailer park. While running away they saw Ed on the ground who was beaten up bad. "ED!" May shouted as she runs to aid Ed.

"MY BABY'S DEAD!" May shouts out loud crying in depression.

"He's not dead May he just got knocked out. But he looks like he was beaten pretty darn bad." Jameston said picking up Ed. "Kankers this is your fight I guess you guys going have to go on without us." Jameston walks out with Ed and the Youngins.

"Alright then Girls. We might die but let's do this. For our Mother's sake!" Lee said to her sisters. After that they ran into the woods further.

With Shirley

We then see the old place again where Wendell was hanging out. All alone in his comfy light green and also bored. He then hears explosions, people moaning in pain then here comes you know who….that's right Shirley mad as ever breaking the door with her powerful fist and looking at Wendell about to kill him.

"WENDELL!" Shirley says in anger while tackling Wendell and also making the chair fly up in the air.

"Hello there Whore." Wendell says being crushed by Shirley. Shirley get really furious and punches Wendell really hard in the face that some of his teeth fell out of his mouth. Shirley then gets off of them; Wendell then stands up and starts to talk. "I know that your mad baby but you don't have to be a bitch and punch me." Wendell says politely. Then Shirley gets angry and punches Wendell again, this time he hit the wall. "Aw….you skank….why must you be like this you son of a..." Wendell says in pain.

"Wendell quit calling me these sluttish names and fight me like you did in your old days because your fighting like a woman." Shirley says while Wendell builds up his rage.

"YOU FAT BITCH! HOW DARE YOU MOCK MY STRENGTH I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU GOOD SHIRLEY!" Wendell says in rage. Wendell comes at Shirley and jumps up and kicks her but Shirley blocks it in time and grabs Wendell and repeatedly hit him to a wall. Shirley then punches Wendell in the stomach. Where Wendell (Now in serious pain and can barely stand) throws up and tries to get up but falls every time.

"Who's The Bitch now Wendell?" Shirley says to the weak Wendell. Wendell then finally stands up and looks at Shirley. "How the fuck did you get so strong? I AM THE TO DOG AROUND HERE DAMN IT! I SHOULD BE KICKING YOUR ASS! WHY?" Wendell says shouted in anger and frustration.

Then after that Eddy, Double D, and Jake showed up. "HOT DAMN! We must've miss something because Wendell looks messed up!" Jake said surprised of the battle thus far. "Oh my god I've never seen a Kanker so powerful." Double d said in frightens.

"WELL THEN LOOK WHO HAVE HERE WE GOT KIDDIES!" Wendell shouted. "Your more of a lunatic than I thought you were." Eddy says. Wendell yells in rage but Shirley punches accidentally in the throat. Wendell then falls to the ground choking. Shirley was going to help until Wendell started to spit out a whole lot of spit came out of his mouth then falls into a coma.

"Damn. Wendell went down hard I've would have never had guessed it." Eddy said.

Then without making a sound Saw who had a gun in his hand was about to shoot Double D. "DIE YOU BASTARDS AND BURN IN HELL!" Saw shouts as everybody is surprised. As Saw lets the trigger goes and let the bullet out of the gun.

Double D saw his life flashing before his eyes until Marie gets in front of him and let the bullet hit her leg and making her have a bruised on her leg. She then fell on the ground screaming in pain.

"Marie!" Double D shouted rushing her to her aid. Double D picks up the injured Marie and carries her to her sisters, Eddy, and Jake.

"Saw…you just shot my daughter why? WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING SAW WHY?" Shirley says while crying. Saw feels guilty and walks over to Shirley and hugs. "I'm sorry Shirley can you forgive me?" Saw says hugging Shirley while Shirley was silent. "What's wrong?" Saw says.

Shirley then punch Saw in the stomach really hard that he flew across the room and hit the wall. "YOU SHOT MY DAUGHTER I KILL YOU!" Shirley says running at full speed at Saw. The Saw tries to block Shirley punches but they were too strong thus Saw was beaten to a pulp again. Then Saw tried to attack but Shirley kicks him in the stomach. Saw then screams in pain. Then Shirley punch him and Saw was mostly in serious pain by now and fell to the floor with body sore.

"Saw I'll leave you alive but as for Wendell." Shirley looks at the Coma Wendell. "He's long gone and might be on the verge of death." Shirley shocking everyone even Saw.

Shirley then says looking at her brothers on the ground. "I guess I'll take you home, Saw." Shirley smiling at her brother.

End

Alright how exciting was that all right everybody get ready for the next school year in Ed Edd Eddy The Untold Stories.


	17. Ed's New Year

Ed Edd Eddy The Untold Stories

Alright everyone it been months since The Green X Gang and everyone is ready for the new school year. Yea that's right Sophomore Year!

Chapter 17: Ed's New Year

"_hello students welcome to another year at Peach Creek High School."_ Principle Waltertoon said on the announcements.

"Aw shaddap." Jake says to the announcements. Jake now have dreads. He wears a red jacket black shirt blue jeans and wears Concords.

" Hey Jakey Baby!" Sandy said which make Jake Turn around and hug her. Sandy now has blonde hair and wears a red shirt with black writing which says Black Veil Bribes and blue jeans and red Converse.

"I'm sorry we didn't have time to meet over the summer." Jake says kissing Sandy on the cheek.

"It doesn't matter now as long I'm here with you now." Sandy says ended there hug.

"Oh yes this is great now I can fu-"Jake says before seeing Antonio walking down the hallway. He then stops and looks at them. Antonio still has his wounds from the fight and also has a long cross scar around his face.

Antonio then stares at the couple for a minute. Then he walks away in disgust.

"Hey DJ Jakeman how's it going?" Said someone. When they turn around it was Rolf. Rolf wear kind of something different. He wears his original shirt but now wears black pants and has red Nike.

"Yo! Rolf how's it been." Jake said.

Out of School 

Eddy and Lee were holding hands and waking. Ed was looking at a daisy and ignoring May. Double D and Marie were holding hands too.

"I'm happy that we became a couple." Marie smiling.

"If you didn't save me from Saw gunshot I wouldn't be alive to love you." Double D said making Marie blush and hug him.

Then Jonny 2x4 came here with Plank and saw the two couples. "Things are not the same anymore Plank." Jonny said. Jonny has a little bit of hair and still has his same clothing except of his new black Adidas.

"What does that mean Jonny?" Eddy said questioning him.

"Well you guys are getting along with the Kankers except for Ed and Kevin has also has changed too." Jonny said.

"Kevin? The hell happened to Kevin?" Eddy says.

"Well there been a rumor going around that." Lee says until the scene switches.

In School

Kevin looks at himself in his mirror of his locker and shows a flashback of his Father until Cindy comes to him. "Kevin. If you still feel bad for seeing you're Father and if you want to break up with me you-"Cindy says before Kevin hugs her.

"I told you that I'll never drag you in to the same situation that we had months ago. This is the new school year so I'll make sure that you are happy forever." Kevin said ended their hug.

They then start to make out with each other but then stop when they hear girls screaming from the bathroom. "PERVERT!" One girl said while kicking Jake out the bathroom and where Kevin and Cindy.

"Jake I haven't said this in a long time but only to the Ed's. Jake. You're a Dork." Kevin says looking at Jake.

Kevin hasn't change his clothes. Cindy had her hair cut to her neck and has Bangs. And wears pink dress and a white top and also some pink Converse. (Wore this Before Time-skip)

With Nazz

Nazz looks at The Memorial of Mr. Tutwurth. Nazz wears a white and black shirt and her usual purple pants. Just as then Jenny came running towards her screaming "NAZZ!" Nazz does the same thing and they ended up hugging each other.

Jenny is Latino if you guys want to know oh yea and Jake African American. Anyway Jenny wears a brown skirt some black legging some brown Uggs and a black shirt  
>(Wore this before Time-skip)<p>

"Hey Ladies miss me?" Someone said as they turned around it was Jameston which they both screamed and hugged him. Jameston wears a gray jacket a white T-shirt blue jeans and some Orange shoes.

"So how you guys doing it been like 3 months since I seen y'all even know everybody left for the summer and we couldn't chill with each other and-"Jameston says before seeing something.

"What wrong Jameston?" Jenny said to the frozen Jameston. "No Freaking Way. Carlos is that you?" Jameston says.

Suddenly a Black haired boy wearing a light blue jacket a white T-Shirt black jeans and light blue Vans. "Jameston is that you little Dodo?" Carlos says looking at Jameston.

They both go to each other and dap each other. "Man it been like 2 years." Jameston.

"Yea I heard that you guys defeated the Green X Gang. Wow it been years since we join hasn't it?" Minto says.

Carlos then looks at Jenny and Nazz and says hi to them then goes back to talking to Jameston.

"Hey Nazz do you think Jameston got cuter during the summer?" Jenny whisper in Nazz ears. "I think you guys can make a good couple!" Jenny says in Nazz ears. "Jenny were just friends!" Nazz says while blushing. Jenny giggles while Jameston and Carlos notices and are confused.

At Period 1

Eddy, Kevin, Jake, and Rolf are in health Class 1st period.

"The hell? How did we get into a health class again?" Eddy says.

"You know how teachers are. Lazy! I guess they just put in here for fun." Kevin says. "Yea But Rolf would like to know his teacher before switching." Rolf said.

Just Then Mr. Jaws walked in and said. "Good Morning class for those who don't know me I am Mr. Ja-" before he could say anything else he sees Kevin Jake and Eddy.

"….Oh god. Not another retarded year." Mr. Jaws says.

At Period 2

Jameston, Double D, Marie, and Cindy were in Biology.

"All right then Science Buddies again Jameston!" Double D says while hi fives Jameston.

"I guess you my partner Marie." Cindy says.

"Hey aren't you Kevin Girlfriend?" Marie questions.

"Yea!" Cindy says. Marie then pulls out five dollars out of her pocket. "Tell Kevin I'm sorry its late but I kept my promise." Marie says with a smile.

At Period 3

Everybody in the cul del sac was in the Gym Period.

"Hey! We in the same period!" Shaniqua said to the girls.

"Yea we know we couldn't have a Gym period without you!" Jenny hi fives Shaniqua.

"Oh god this period is gonna be the worst!" Jake says sobbing like an Anime character. "Sandy my girlfriend and Shaniqua my ex. THIS IS BULLSHIT!" Jake cries.

"Double D." Eddy says.

"Yes Eddy." Double D says.

"This is going to be an interesting year." Eddy says.

END


	18. Update

Ed Edd Eddy The Untold Stories

Chapter: Update

Hello what is up you guys it's been awhile since I updated my fanfiction because I've been busy doing school stuff and being a Youtuber so I'm sorry I barely put any new stories for this series so since I miss valentine day I will be doing specials for the series since I miss them so here's the one I'll be doing

Halloween Special

Christmas Special

Valentine Day Special

So that's it for the Update. Oh yea and Since Soul Eater coming on Toonami Tomorrow I will be doing a Fanfiction for this Show and a crossover of Fairy Tail and Naruto.

So anyways bye for now and new episodes of this series is coming soon and I think you will like the next episode before do all these special.

Ok Bye.

RaxtMec202


	19. The Battle Of The Eds Part 1

Ed Edd Eddy The Untold Stories

Chapter 18 : The Battle Of The Eds Part 1

WARNING: This chapter might be sexist you have been warned.

"Ah Peach Creek, a place where you can relax and play with your friends, where you can have a good relationship with someone but not be able to screw it all up by trying to bang this other girl that you were trying to cheat on that other so she would jealous and shit and- uh ho I'm sorry what I've meant was-" Suddenly The Narrator was cut off by some noise and Teens beating up each other and the war. _Boys V.S Girls!_

"Ahh! Eddy how'd did this all happen everything was all fine up until here now NOW!" Double D said screaming head off trying to dodge all the Dodge ball.

"All hell has broken loose, Double D this all happen because-"Eddy said before the scene switch into a flashback.

1 week ago

Everybody was chilling in Health Class. Eddy, Kevin, Jake, Rolf, Nazz, Jenny, Lee, and Sandy. Mr. Health was talking puberty.

"Now Today class you will be learning about how you grow."  
>Mr. Health.<p>

"Like my dick Mr. Health." Jake says while he gets slap By Sandy. "Yes. Baby Dick we will also be learning about late bloomers." Mr. Health said while everybody laughs and Jake hides under the table.

"Now before I go over this there is a warning what I'm about to tell you are real things that happen to your classmates, SO IF I HEAR ONE OF YOU INBREDS JOKE ABOUT THIS TOPIC I WILL CHOP ALL OF YOUR BALLS OFF!" Mr. Health shouts out as everybody gets silent.

"Wait a minute what about the girls? Girls don't have balls right?" Eddy says raising his hand. "Well that easy the reason why girls don't have balls is-"Mr. Health says before getting cut off by Jake. "Because all girls are of bunch of PUSSIES!" Jake says loudly while all the boys shouts and dapping up Eddy.

The girls in the class didn't like Jake comment s they just look at all the boys with an angry expression on their face. "Oh shiiiiiiit! We pissed them off good." Eddy said while smiling really hard.

"Hey you girls know it's true all we ever want you is for sex shit if I had a girl I will be banging her all night like shit and don't even give a damn about her feelings." One boy said in the classroom.

Lee and Sandy look at Eddy and Jake with a worried face which they both freak out a little.

Then one of the boys in the classroom said. "Shoot when I'm banging a girl and we get to the point she wants to stop Imma be like, you the one that wanted me to put my penis inside you so why the hell you telling me to stop!" Another boy said in the classroom while all the shouted "DAAAAYUM!"

Suddenly all the girls got even angrier to the point that Jenny snap, got out of her seat, and slap the penis joke boy who fell on the floor and then everybody got silent.

"YOU GUYS HAVE NO RESPECT FOR WOMEN!" Jenny yell at all the boys. "Of course we don't you Bitches always screaming on our Asses when want something." A Student says.

Then all the girls get up out of their seats and starts arguing with the boys. Mr. Health then does a facepalm and said. "What have I've done."

Lunch Period

The Eds, Kevin, Rolf, and Jameston all sit together at lunch. Eddy then looks down at his plate while Kevin tells them what happen in Health Class.

"Ahh I see the old Battle of the Sexes." Jameston says understanding their situation. "I swear the teachers should wait until were a little bit older for us to know about this stuff." Double D rants.

Then Kevin looks at Double D and says "I always wanted to know what gender you were?" Double D was shocked that Kevin would say that to him.

"Of Course Double D a boy." Ed said while Double D smiles. "He has a vagina and everything." Ed said while Double D puts his hand on his face and say to self "Ed, why?"

"So what was with that smile earlier Double D? Huh? You Gay?" Kevin said to surprise Double D. "Of course not! I have no homophobic genes in my body!" Double D yells at Kevin.

Then Jonny (hearing the conversation) got up on the table and started singing while holding Plank high in the air " Double D A HOMO! Double D A HOMO! DOUBLE D A HOMO! " Then Jameston notices what Jonny was saying and grabs him. "Double D not a homo YOU ARE HOLDING THAT PIECE OF SHITTY WOOD! YOU HAVE NO LIFE JONNY!" Jameston yells at Jonny as the both start to fight.

While that happening Rolf looks at Eddy and say "What's wrong with you Ed boy you don't look like yourself." Rolf said to Eddy.

" It just that Lee look at me with a worried face in health class while we said those things about the girls." Eddy said while eating. "Oh, so you feel the same as Jake then." Rolf said to Eddy which surprise him. Then everybody look to the back of the lunch room when one girl shouted. "I HAD IT UP TO HEAR JAKE!" Shaniqua scream to Jake as everyone approaches the scene. "Girl will you calm all I ask was for your Breast size not I want to get in your vagina besides you got spiders and hairy shit under there." Jake says while all the girls get offended then somebody out of nowhere grabs Sandy and said.

"Control your boy before I beat his ass." Some girl said. Shaniqua looks at Sandy while Sandy looks at Jake with a worried face. "Look I'ma stop this fight before my girl gets more worried." Jake says while he walks away with Sandy smiling in the background. "Hey Jakey, you said all girls all pussy well I think you being one now." Shaniqua says while everyone says _ooh. _

"What you say Ho?" Jake said while walking back. "I said you a Bitchass Pussy, you piece of shit." Shaniqua said to Jake. Jake then got mad and ran up to Shaniqua and was about to punch her but stop.

"Sorry,….. I don't punch fat bitches like you Shaniqua" Jake said in front of Shaniqua face.

End of Part 1

OHHH! SNAP! IT BOUT TO GO DOWN! And I'll say it again I'm sorry it took me a long time to upload a chapter so I will promise I'll get more chapters soon and those specials are coming out stay tuned.


	20. The Battle Of The Eds Part 2

Ed Edd Eddy The Untold Stories

Chapter 19: Battle Of The Eds Part 2

(Get Ready for a Long Chapter of EEnETUS! And For now on New Chapters will be up every Friday or Saturday!)

WARNING: This chapter might be sexist you have been warned!

Everybody was shocked upon what Jake said as he walks away from Shaniqua, but Shaniqua was just sitting there and looking at the ground. No one known that she was actually going into an ALL OUT RAGE!

"Let's go Sandy things just got ratchet up in here." Jake says while putting his arm around Sandy's arm and walking away. Soon Shaniqua then started walking near Jake and Sandy then paused and said "Hey Rockos (Jake's Last Name.) "What is it you Black-" Jake said until he sees Shaniqua sprinting like a horse.

He then push Sandy out the way for her not to get and started to run until Shaniqua punch him in the face really hard while saying "FUCK YOU!" Jake then falls to the ground and everybody started to cheer. Shaniqua kept sprinting to Jake and started kicking him while he was still on the ground.

He finally got up and went to a block stance and Shaniqua went swinging and punching Jake arm until she trips him over and kicks in the balls. He then falls to the ground and moans and says "OW MY TESTICLES! I NEED YOU FOR SEX DAMNIT AHH!" Jake says as he screams in pain.

Sandy now has her hands on her mouth and terrified of her boyfriend getting beaten then in the crowd Eddy and Kevin look at the scene as Eddy says "C'mon, Swagster get your ass up if you don't all the boys are gonna call you a Pussy!" Eddy yells getting Kevin attention. "If he does get up and fight back everyone gonna call him a Dick!" Kevin said yelling in Eddy's face. They both get into each other faces. "YOU WANT TO SAID THAT AGAIN SHOVELFAG! WHO SIDE ARE YOU ON?" Eddy said yelling in Kevin face until Jenny punches the both of them and Eddy and Kevin both fall to the ground.

Jake then gets shoved to a locker by Shaniqua who gripping his white T-shirt while he goes deeper into the Lockers. "Any last words before your ass meat?" Shaniqua said with an angry glare. Jake then thinks about what Eddy and Kevin said. And also looks at Sandy who is still terrified. He then thought in his head of what he was going to do then he said.

"Sorry, but I'm not letting you win this." Jake said with a smirk on his face while Shaniqua is confused. He then push Shaniqua off of him and accidently touch her breast in the process. She then fell to the ground and screamed "JAKE ROCKOS DID YOU JUST HARASS ME? IF YOU DID THEN YOU'RE A PERVERTED BASTARD!" Shaniqua yelled on the top of her lungs as she strangles Jake. He then pushes Shaniqua again but with more force and then Shaniqua flew to the other side of the hall and finally hit her head on the wall which knock her out and fell to the ground unconscious.

He then walk to Sandy and said. "Hey let's get out of here girl too much tension up in here." Jake says with his hand near Sandy. He then sees water on his hand it turned out to be tears coming from Sandy. He then looks until Sandy slaps him in the face while everybody gasped. "I'm sorry…..I don't…..I don't….go out with people who are misogynic." Sandy says weeping as she runs away and while Jenny, Lee, and other girls run to her aid and Shaniqua.

Jake then has a shocked face and stands for a minute until grabs him and said. "Start fights with Girls eh? Well then the office has been waiting for you for a long time." The Teacher said as he drags Jake along.

At The Cul Del Sac

Eddy, Jameston, and Edd were walking home to school. "Oh, man what a Day first that fight in health in then another fight at Lunch. Oh Man I should have call in a bet and we could ahem me could've got a lot of customers so we can get Jawbreakers!" Eddy laughs as he imgine his plan going into action. "Oh please Eddy! That is so 1999." Double D said while reading his Chemistry Book.

"And poor Jake got suspended for 4 weeks and now I guess the whole entire school body is 100% on the Battle of Sexes things." Jameston said. "What do you mean?" both Eddy and Double D said. "Haven't you notice all the people crying, yelling, and fighting, 50% of our classmates either suspended or expelled or even arrested for fighting another sex. For example." Jameston says pointing at Kevin who was walking down the streets of the cul del sac.

"Hey Kevin! Why so down and serious?!" Jameston says as Kevin looks at him. "Shut up Jameston! You Dork!" Kevin says to Jameston. "Oh yea like yours!" Jameston said while Kevin looks down at his crotch and turns red. "FINE! I got into trouble fighting with this boy about this girl. I say one thing and the Bitch tackles me now I'm suspended." Kevin said while walking towards his house.

"Oh did she get mad because you show her your-" Jameston says until he gets cut off by Kevin saying "SHUT UP!" Off-screen. While Eddy daps up Eddy Double D then wanders about the day at school. "I wish everyone at school should just get along again like some kind of counseling of some sort." Double D sighs while Eddy overhears Double D rambling and his eyes turn into Light bulbs. Double D then sees this and gets scared. "Oh No Eddy! You said 2 years ago that you would give up scamming since everybody are friend now." Double D says.

"Hey didn't already break that promise in Chapter 9" Jameston says as he breaks the fourth wall. "Double D! I know a solution to this!" Eddy says as he gets into Double D face and says" Oh this should be good." He said sarcastically. "Since everybody having hard time today how about we bring them back to Life with Counseling Ed Double D you be the Counselor and I be your Right hand and since Jameston works in the office after school and Ed-" Eddy stops his excitement when he figures out that Ed is not present.

"Um….Where's Ed guys?" Eddy says looking for him over the cul del sac. "Wasn't he at school talking to that new girl?" Jameston as Eddy and Double D notice what Jameston said.

"Wait WHAT?! Our Friend Ed is getting hitched!" Eddy said as he attach to Jameston. "Well who would've know if somebody like Ed would like the stuff that he would." Double D said with excitement. "Eddy this may be-"Double D said before Eddy rudely interrupted. "Wow who would've known that Lumpy Boy knew about love! Hey let's go find Ed and see him and girl-" Eddy before he got punch by someone.

That "someone" was actually May who had an angry expression. "EDDY!" Double D said while he go to find Eddy he then finds him in his own house and crash the window to his kitchen. "EDDY! WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE YOU DOING IN THE KITCHEN!" Eddy's Father said as he kicks him outside and landed on his own lawn. Double D runs over then finds him lying there. Jameston then started uncomfortable where he was alone with a pissed off May he started to sweat until finally Ed came.

"THANK GOD!" Jameston cry with joy as the light from heaven shines upon him as the gates of Hell look down on May and her angry expression. "Hello guys, you never guess who I met today she was so nice and-"Ed said before he got punch in the face by May. After the punch his head looks like a metal nail.

"SHE STOLE YOU FROM ME! YOU PIECE A CRAP!" May says as tears come from her eyes. She runs away while big puddle of tears follows her. "Uh…..What the- does anybody know what the hell is wrong with her." Jameston says while being confused.

"I believe she is jealous of Ed having a girlfriend as of all of the Kankers get really jealous when were with others girls." Double D explained to Jameston. "Yea it was hard for me to tell Lee that Jenny is just a friend. Which reminds me?" Eddy said while running over to Jenny's house knocking on her door and her doorbell countless times. Until Jenny opens her window and screams. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jenny says while she slams the window shut breaking the glass.

"WOW! Everybody hates you today Eddy." Ed says. "Shut up Ed!" Eddy says as he and Double D starts to notice that Ed has arrived. "Oh god can this day get any worse?" Jameston sighs until they hear laughing in the distance.

It turned out to be Tammie and Jimmy holding hands as they skip along the cul del sac they then stop and look into each other eyes. "Oh Jimmy you are soooooooooo beautiful you make my bottom tingle." Tammie says to Jimmy seductively. "Oh Yea well you make my private tingle." Jimmy says to Tammie, "Oh Jimmy your so dirty, in fact it makes want to kiss you." Tammie says as she closes in with her kiss until she looks at Jimmy's retainer. "But first." Tammie says staring at the retainer. She then grabs the retainer and starts to yank it out of his teeth as Jimmy screams in pain. Tammie then starts to make out with Jimmy.

The Eds and Jameston are all freak out of the scene. "Did she just pull off Jimmy's retainer?" Double D said being surprised. "See! Even Tammie and Jimmy are having romance but barely having any problems it not fair! Plus there too young." Eddy complains. "You are forgetting the time every boy except Rolf and Jimmy in the cul del sac had a crush on Nazz. (Referring to Boys will be Eds)" Double D said with Jameston getting his attention.

"Yea but when Jenny and Cindy came along-"Eddy said with him smiling and face turning red. "And what so wrong with Nazz being classified lower to them." Jameston said with his cheeks turning which Eddy, Ed, and Double D saw until Jenny dad bangs on the door.

"What the hell are y'all doing on my lawn?" Jenny's Dad said as he kick and had an AK-47 in his hand. The Eds and Jameston start to run like a bunch of chickens.

Jake's House

We then go to an Old House that was kind of green but look like it has been rusted. Jake was then in his room listing to _Say Something (Feat. Drake) by Timbaland. _While he listens to this he then looks at a picture of him and Sandy then starts to look outside and see a moving van next door.

Then Jake's Mother then pounds the door and trying to open the doorknob. "OPEN THIS GOT DAMN DOOR!YOU AIN'T ALOUD TO LOCK SHIT!" Jake's Mother said loud as she tries to break the door. Jake just then sighs.

At School

Eddy, Double D, Jameston, and Ed are walking to into school where they see a whole lot of girls crying and boys who are on the ground being depressed. As they continue they see couples arguing. Girls throwing out their stuff in their lockers and boys breaking their gifts to love ones. When they arrived to the Lunchroom they see a sign that says "Boys" on the left and "Girls" on the right.

"Oh, Lord this whole Sexes war is getting out of hand it all just happen yesterday!" Double D says seeing the café. Eddy then looks around and sees that a whole lot of his friends are missing. Jameston then looks at the girls to see where Nazz is but couldn't find him. Ed looks around while a shadow creeps behind him and grabs Ed while covering his mouth.

It turns out to be Rachel. Rachel has blonde hair, wears black glasses, Blue T-shirt with a yellow monster on it, White Pants, and Black Converse. "HEY RACHIE!" Ed screamed out loud until Rachel covered his mouth. "AWWWW! 3 3 3! I love when you say my name like that!1 But that's not point I grab you I want you and your friends to meet me at my house alright sweetie." Rachel said when her cheeks turn pink and Smiles. "You got it! Rachie-Boo!" Ed says as he runs off.

Rachel then smiles as another shadow and has a cloth in her hand which has chloroform. The shadow starts to get near her and slaps the rag on her mouth. The screen turns black.

Rachel's House

Ed runs to Rachel front door and pointing at it. "C'mon guys it's right here!" Ed says yelling a storm. Eddy then runs to the door as Double D and Jameston just walk. "Alright then Lumpy let's see how hot is your girlfriend. "Eddy said with a wide smile on his face.

Ed opens with everybody smiles turn to confusion. "You Know I always thought how Fanfictions turn mature I thought this was a kid show." Double D saying breaking the fourth wall and looking into Rachel house.

"Hello Ed glad you could." The shadow says as the lights turns on. "COME!" The shadow said turning out to be May with having a topless black shirt that doesn't cover her belly button and black shorts and black shoes. Rachel then was in her underwear and her bra tied up to a wall.

"WHAT IS THIS A BONDAGE ?! IF IT IS WHAT THE FU-" Eddy shouts as the scene turns black.

To Be Continued

….Well That was a strange ending. So Yes new episodes are going to show every Friday and Saturdays so Stay Tuned.


	21. The Battle Of The Eds Part 3

Ed Edd Eddy The Untold Stories

Chapter 20: The Battle Of Eds Part 3

WARNING: This Chapter has some sexist content YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Disclaimer: Ed Edd Eddy are owned by Cartoon Network Studios and Danny Antonucci

(Yes! I started doing the disclaimer because I felt like it was a series I own but not really some characters I do and the title but not the original series. Anyways enjoy the conclusion of The Battle of the Eds!)

Ed, Double D, Eddy, and Jameston are looking at May who was in her outfit but was all black and Rachel who was in her Bra and panties.

"You Know I always thought how these Fanfictions turn into a mature content I thought this was a kid show." Double D repeated. "Wait didn't say that last chapter?" Jameston question Double D. "Now that you have all arrived I want some answers! Who Is This Bimbo!"May screams. Ed, Eddy, and Jameston back away and push Double D to the front. "Um If you want to know May…Ed and Rachel have been seeing each other for like a week and it seems their relationship is taken them to the next level!" Double D said while his legs were twitching. May face then turns red after what Double D said. "RELATIONSHIP?! NEXT LEVEL?! YOU MEAN THERE SOULMATES!" May says as she screams with anger and veins starts to grow down her head to her neck.

"Yes but mostly like a couple." Double D says as he backs away from an Angry May into the corner that Ed, Eddy, and Jameston were in. "Actually No May was right at first Me and Ed were meant to be. "Rachel says as she blushes to Ed. "Oh Brother." May then slammed her hand on the wall where The Eds and Jameston were.

"BIG ED HAS A GIRLFRIEND?!" May said as her appearance turns to demonic and as she grows horns, long nails, Sharp teeth, Red eyes, and Flames all around her body.

"OOHH! It's getting hot in here guys." Ed said as he turns red and everybody freaks out and moves from Ed. "Oh Great now May all pissed off because Ed goes out with Rachel and I still don't know what the hell going on?!" Eddy rants on about what's happening.

"You are all here because of me." Rachel said while putting her clothes back on. "Your all here excluding May to end the conflict of what happening to school." Rachel said. "Oh you mean the battle of the sex's right?" Jameston said. "You are right and I have a very good scam to stop it all." Rachel says as she smiles and her eyes are squinting and surprising Eddy.

"Scam? Oh no Sister you are not taking anything I been doing for years. I said were going with my plan!" Eddy yells at Rachel. "Well your scam sucks and so do you!" Rachel yells at Eddy. "WHY YOU!" Eddy enraged. "Now Eddy I think I have a solution to you two bickering." Double D said holding back Eddy. "Oh it better be good!" Eddy said.

"How about you and Rachel put your scams together so we don't have to see you guys having a battle of the sexes fight." Double D said. "HELL NO!" Eddy and Rachel said looking away from each other. "Oh come on Eddy if you keep fighting with her there no way Lee or Jenny will ever forgive you." Double says to Eddy now worrying about Lee.

"Fine well go with her plan, but if this Backfires we are straight up going with my plan you got it?!" Eddy says as everyone agrees and nods with their heads and then everybody leaves until May says.

"WAIT A MINUTE YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME?! WHAT ABOUT ME AND BIG ED?!" May says as she screams and transforms back into her demonic appearance. The Eds and Jameston then get scared again while Rachel just smiles.

"Well then how about you take your trailer talking ass AND LEAVE ED AND US ALONE!" Rachel said as her eyes turn red and May is frightened. Rachel then looks back with the Eds and Jameston her eyes back to being blue and smiles.

"Alright then guys let's get to work." Rachel said as she puts her fist into her palm of her hand. "Oh who are you? Natsu Dragneel?" Eddy complains as a picture of Natsu appears over his head. "Haha I'm All fired up!Gravy!" Ed said as his hair turns pink and spiky and his clothes turn into Natsu Clothing.

At School

The Kids in the school were still fighting and arguing over the battle of the sexes crap and even teachers were getting into the bad habit.

Soon Jamestone and Eddy came and then enter the auditorium fixing up the scam. "Jameston, Eddy is everything set on your part." Rachel said on the speaker in Jameston ear. "Just about Rach so don't worry everything going smooth sailing from now on." Jameston said while looking at Eddy who still mad because they went with Rachel scam instead. "Hopefully." Jameston replies to Rachel.

"Still we could've gone with my scam." Eddy mutters. "Oh come on Eddy it was a good scam but remember you are our plan B. So don't try and screw up the plan." Jameston says as Eddy smirks and agrees.

In The Principle Office

Rachel and Double D are getting set for their part of the scam. While Ed keeps guard and May in the corner tied up. "Ready Double D?" Rachel looks at Double D. "Ready as I'll ever be Rachel." Double D said as he get close to the microphone.

"_Attention Students! This is your principle speaking I want every student and staff member to report to the auditorium immediately for a special assembly_." Double D said on the speaker now noticing that he has impersonate the principle again as he did in "Smile For The Ed." "OH CRAP I DID IT AGAIN DIDN'T I!? I'M IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Double D screams not noticing the principle walking in. "Now somebody please tell me what in the world going on." The principle says.

"ED! I THOUGHT YOU WERE KEEPING LOOK OUT!" Rachel says as she notice that Ed was distracted of May holding up butter toast and Ed's mouth start to water spit like a waterfall. May then winks at Rachel as she get mad and says. "You Bitch!"

In the Auditorium

All of the students then started to come in the auditorium and also starting filling seats. During that Mr. Health, Jameston, and Eddy were backstage getting ready for the assembly.

"Oh I can't thank you both enough for making this assembly work out, It was finally time for someone to take matter to this problem." Mr. Health said to Jamestone and Eddy.

"No problem we were having problems too ya know! So we are happy that you wanted to do this for us." Jameston said smiling. "So go out there and go break a leg teach!" Eddy says hitting Mr. Health in his shoulder.

Soon Mr. Health now entering the stage, looks at the audience to see that they are had this serious and furious look on their face. Mr. Health then started to get scared but breathe in and out and walks up to the podium.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. The reason why you were call here today was to talk about the gender vs. gender problem and now I am here to finally end this whole mayhem." Mr. Health says while everyone gets quiet. "This all started because I was teaching the kids on how Girl and Boy's organs work and I've seriously told them to be respectful….sadly they didn't listen and made this whole thing go to hell." Mr. Health said into the microphone.

"Now as this subject rage on students from other grades start to get involved into the stupid topic until we had that big fight. This made everything go completely insane." Mr. Health says as Shaniqua and Jake look at each other with regret. "Now what really shocks me wasn't the fight. It was how our own staff started acting like children ahem come on people you are not that dumb…..you are not that dumb to acting that way. You are mature adults so how about you act like ones." Mr. Health said as all the staff members look at each other with regret.

"Now, as I come to my conclusion. Let me say this, I am sorry that everybody got caught up in a stupid subject and I know that I broke people friendship and relationship. I just want to say I hope nothing like this happens like this ever again…Thank for your time Peach Creek High School." Mr Health say as gets off the podium and all the audience claps and cries.

Kevin and Cindy then look at each other while they clap. "Kevin. I'm so sorry I said those things to you. Can you forgive me?" Cindy said getting closer to Kevin. Kevin then strokes Cindy cheeks.

"Of course I forgive you baby!" Kevin says as Cindy grabs Kevin and starts to make out with him. Jake, still clapping walks over to Shaniqua. "Yo." Jake says to Shaniqua. She then walks closer to Jake. "Hey man sorry we got off the right foot. I just kind of curked off on ya." Shaniqua says to Jake. "Yea I'm sorry too." Jake says scratching his head. "So how Sandy doing about this?" Shaniqua says to Jake as he starts to have tears. When Shaniqua see this she walks over and gives Jake a hug.

Eddy and Jameston see this and starts to feel happy and then Eddy see Lee who runs at him and kisses him. "Sorry I made you worry babe. Is there any way I can forgive you." Lee says as she looks into Eddy eyes. "Yea you can. You can give some of that pussay!" Eddy says as Lee laughs and makes out with her.

Jameston just look at all the couple that are getting back together and even looks at his friend Carlos who has tons of women on him. But then realizes that he still single.

He starts to walk away from the scene and into the hallway. He looks down as he walks but straight up didn't notice Nazz in front of him and knock her over.

"Oh Nazz I'm sorry are you ok?" Jameston says as he tries to pick up Nazz. "Yea I'm ok." Nazz says seductively as part of her shirt starts to show her shoulder. Jameston cheeks start to turn red but what he didn't notice was Nazz grabbing his face and closer hers and then he realize….

He kissed Nazz. As Jameston breaks the kiss and stunned of what Nazz done she says. "I knew all the girls in the locker room weren't lying." Nazz says as she strokes Jameston cheeks. "Jameston Hollister…I Love You." Nazz said as Jamestone smiles.

Then the scene then goes to where Rachel and Ed were and Double D and Marie were making out in the background and a beat up May.

"Well Ed we mostly just saved everyone relationship." Rachel said with arms around Ed. "So Rachie what about ours?" Ed said as he smiles. "It going to get better Ed. It going to get better. "Rachel said as they look at the sun out of the principle window.

The scene then goes black and says

END 3…..Until

"BUT ALL GIRLS ARE STILL SOME PUSSIES!" A Boy said as everybody looks at him.

"Oh shit." Eddy said looking at the kid.

And now all the kids are throwing dodge ball at each other in the culdelsac and trying to dodge them all.

"So Double D? back to where we started?" Eddy says to Double D. "Yea. Eddy Yea" Double D says to Eddy while dodging the balls.

END (For Real)

I'm sorry that this is late and I haven't updated. It is because it's the end of the school year and I have stuff to do instead of this so I will get these out and Naruto Ball Gt and Dora etc. as soon as I can so…

NEXT CHAPTER: Rolf's Chapter! Farmboy everybody!


	22. Update 2

Ed Edd Eddy The Untold Stories

Chapter 21: Update and Special Ed

Hello guys know it's been long but now that its summer and I will give unlimited chapters…..hopefully but that's not why I here for what I'm here is to tell you that I'm going to make a crossover of Ed Edd Eddy The Untold Stories and Foster home for Imaginary Friends called.

Ed Edd Eddy The Untold Stories Meets Foster so hope you guys ready for it because I'm starting tonight.

So get ready and yes it will be Teen rated because this show swears…..a lot. So be prepared.


	23. Son Of The Ed Rises Part 1

Ed Edd Eddy The Untold Stories

Chapter 23: Son Of A Ed Rises Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed Edd Eddy but other characters that are not from the original are mine.

At Rolf's Place

People were in line to get into Kevin and Jameston were in front of the door letting people in Rolf's Home like Security Guards.

Inside The House

Double D who was wearing his red polka dotted tie and Rolf were talking to each other while Marie was dancing Drunkenly while her thong shows (The color was purple is you guys wanted to know) with Rachel who was wearing a shirt that says "Came for the party stayed for the booze" that was blue. while Ed watches and dances with Rolf's chicken " they Love me Rachel!" Ed laughs while the chicken pick at his bare feet. "Of course they do you're my sweetie cums ED!" Rachel says as she kisses Ed on the cheek.

Then the Drunken Marie slowly comes to Rachel who wraps her arm around her and said. "Heya- you're the girl that beat up my- my- my sister right? I would've kick your ass for that but I rather- rather….Congratulate you on beating a Kanker you one of the brave bunch *hiccup*" Marie said drunkenly moving Rachel side to side. While that's happening. Eddy and Jake were on the other side beer bonging with other classmates. Jake and another girl who hair was dyed partly blue were gulping the beer. So much that some of the beer was dripping down their throats.

"C'MON JAKEBOY! DON'T LOSE NOW I BET 50 FOR YOU MAN!" Eddy says as he yells to get Jake confidence. Jake went through it and started drinking more until the other girl finally spits out all of the beer. Everyone cheers for Jake as the girl with blue hair vomits in the bucket that says "Vomic Bucket"

As people cheered for Jake Lee comes in the back of Eddy and gives him a kiss and while Drunken Jake does his Drunken Victory Dance called (DVD) Shaniqua also comes up and hugs Jake as he still dances drunkenly.

Rolf and Double D look at the scene as their friends start to act very stupidly. Then thus then everybody started to calm when a slow song came on the boom box. All of the party teens then got with their mates and started dancing with each other. Everybody was dancing to the slow song. Everybody….But Rolf.

While looking at his friends dancing Rolf starts to feel very sad and lonely because mostly out of all of his friends he was only one that didn't had a couple (Except Jonny 2x4). "Whoa I have never felt this feeling before since I went to Nana wedding." Rolf thought in his head as he scratched his blue hair in frustration.

Rolf then walks out of the house to the backyard and sat in his chair to see his farm animals sleep and then eventually Rolf also falls asleep too.

To Be Continued

(Sorry this couldn't be released in Summer I was so busy on my account I didn't have time to do Fanfiction but now I do and really happy about it. So see you guys for Part 2)


	24. Son Of The Ed Rises Part 2

Ed Edd Eddy The Untold Stories

(Hello Everybody forgive me that the other story was a little too short and not much detail but this chapter will.)

Chapter 24: Son of The Ed Rises Part 2

As it becomes morning after the party it becomes hell for Rolf.

"Rolf…Rolf….Rolfly my dear boy." A woman said seductively. As Rolf open his eyes he then see this girl on top of him who wearing a red bra and panties, black nail polish and red lipstick. She also has long curly brunette hair going down her neck.

"Oh…my…lord. Is this heaven?" Rolf says as he starts to smiling while the girl starts humping him. Then Rolf stands up and takes off his shirt as he hugs the girl as she also gives him a lap dance. "MY GOD THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVA!"Rolf shouts until he hears a voice.

"ROLF! What in the Sam Hill are you doing?!" His mother yelled at him as he come backs to the real world. "Huh? Mama what are you doing here?" Rolf says as he gets up from the floor. Rolf then notices that he has slept outside and hasn't clean up the party stuff making his house and his backyard are really trashy.

"Just what do you get off thinking that you can just throw a party while we are gone!" Rolf's Mother saying yelling at him as he gets a trash bag to put all of stuff around the yard.

At School-Lunch Period

During the lunch period Eddy, Double D, Ed, Jameston, Jake, Jonny, Carlos, and Kevin were listening to _Thrift Shop by Macklemore & Ryan Lewis _that were coming out of Kevin IPod and Jake's Speaker.

"OHH SHYYAAT! THIS MY JAM!" Jake said krumping with the beat. Then Jake, Jonny, Carlos, and Ed stop eating their food get up on the table and started dancing to the song and attracting students to their table.

"Hah! Looks like you guys are attracting the bitches to the table. Hey Eve what's good girl?" Eddy said as he moves from the table to talk to some girl.

"GUYS! GET OFF THE TABLE! WE ARE GOING TO LOSE OUR PRIVALEGES FOR LUNCH IF YOU DON'T STOP!" Double D said warning the crew.

"Oh come on Double D. can't you see? Girls love my bootie!" Ed said as he twerks on a pole whichall the girls shout "GO ED!" When this happen Jake and Carlos stop dancing.

"What the fuck?" Jake said in surprised. "Is he always this dumb?" Carlos said to Jake.

While that was happening Rolf finally came out of line for lunch and sat where Eddy, Jameston, and Kevin. When he sat down his friends knew something wasn't right. Rolf hair was covering the right side of his face.

"Uhh Rolf are you ok?" Kevin said as he was sarcastically worried tone. Rolf then starts to look down and says. "Oh I'm ok except for the part when you THIEVING COLLEGE PARTYING ALCOHOLIC BASTARDS THRASH MY HOUSE!" Rolf said as his left eye turns red like he was high. "OH SH- Ahem we-we-we were going to clean it's just that we-we-we were partying so hard we didn't realize the time and so we-we-we had to end the party because we-we-we knew your folks were coming soon so we-we-we all ran to our houses as fast as we-we-we can!" Kevin said stuttering on some his words in fear.

"YOU PROMISED ROLF THAT YOU WILL CLEAN UP! YOU LIED TO ROLF! SO NOW YOU WILL FEEL ROLF'S WRATH!" Rolf said as his face turns red, his retinas turned pitch black and pupil turns red. Kevin, Jameston and Eddy (who still wasn't paying attention) but mostly Kevin and Jameston hold onto each other.

"Oh come on Rolf so we forgot you can't blame us were your friends! Friends always forget at times!" Jamestone says to get Rolf attention but Rolf was still pissed off. Rolf then rolled up his sleeve to show his muscle which has gotten huge! So huge that's his veins started to pop out!

Rolf then looks at his friends and then powers down and turns back to normal. "Oh what's the use you guys aren't worth it." Rolf says turning back to his sadness tone.

"Ok Foreign Demon what's your problem?" Jameston says letting go of Kevin. "Homo." Kevin says to Jameston. "Well if you haven't notice you guys get to spend most of your day kissing your girls right?" Rolf said as they nod in agreement. "Well I kind of….um…..getting into a lonely state?" Rolf said as he looks at Kevin and Jameston.

"Did somebody say Yoga? Ahem lonely?" Eddy says off-screen (GTA V Reference Anyone?) Rolf then looks around to find Eddy until he zooms past him and lands rights next to him and puts his shoulder around him.

"So Rolfy Boy hears you got some girl trouble right? Well not anymore you don't! Listen this Swagdaddy can hitch you up any women you choose my homie! I can help with your problems and end it With _Ed's Matchmaking Service! _" (A scam that was supposed to be in The Battle Of The Eds but I forgot to put it in.)

"Heh I'm not missing this. I'm in." Kevin says. "Me too. What are friends if we don't help are other friends?" Jameston says to encourage the crew.

"Thank you Ed boy hope this we'll help with my depression." Rolf smile as his hair starts to show his right part of his face.

Then Jonny sneakily comes in back of Rolf and humps hims. "Woohoo Plank this is what you call T-BAGGING!" Jonny says as he revs up Rolf's anger again.

"JONNY WOOD BOY!" Rolf says as he punches Jonny in the face making fly all the way to the ceiling, breaking and all the way to the sky and then shows Peach Creek Junior High and shows Jonny crashing into the school.

"Jonny where did you get here?" Ricky says as the other students run to the scene and noticing the big hole in the wall.

End Of Part 2

(So I'm Really sorry that it took me a long time to get this chapter out I found Fictionpress and now making stories for that but mostly Regular Tail, Dora Crazy Adventures are coming but I just need another time to work on those hope you can understand so MORE EEETUS COMING A.S.A.P!)


	25. Son Of The Ed Rises Part 3

Ed Edd Eddy The Untold Stories

(Hopefully this comes out quick but here more of your favorite Fanfiction series)

WARNING: SEDUCTIVE THEMES IN THIS CHAPTER! IF YOU FEEL AWKWARD DURING THIS! TOO BAD! SUFFER THROUGH!

Chapter 25: Son Of The Ed Rises Part 3

"It's time for another episode of _Ed's Matchmaking Service Game! _Where are friends from the cul del sac finally tell their inner feelings about each other. And now here your host, Eddy!" Double D said wearing his sky blue tie introducing Eddy.

"Hey There Everybody Im your man with the plan, the host you voted for the most. Eddy Skipper McMoney and came here to tell you who going to become a couple and who's not. Now how about we get this thing started." Eddy says wearing a Gray suit and a brown wig (Like he did in the episode where try to hide his giant pimple. I forgot the name of the episode)

While there are applause Double said on his radio. "Alright are fist guest are Jimmy, Ricky, Sarah, and Tammie!" Double D says making Eddy eyes popped out.

"WAIT?! WHAT THE HELL?! NO! NO! NO! HELL NO!" Eddy disagreeing on what Double D says. "Eddy, not just Rolf have Relationship problems or desperate to find a lover." Double D whisper into Eddy's ear.

"But there like in middle school! Middle School Relationship don't last as long as High School ones!" Eddy said as he groans in anger. "So what are you here for?" Eddy says as he still groans.

"Well That Bitch Sarah she can still my man Jimmy and she kno DA~MN WELL. That I got eyes on him first boo boo. So I came here to tell that I love Jimmy more than her and she loves Ricky more than I do ya feel me?!" Tammie says in a sassy tone making the audience cheer for her.

"You know I know it's only been 1 minute but this show is starting to remind of some guy named Jerry Springer." Double D said in Eddy's ear again. "So what about you Sara-"Eddy says before he got hit with a chair. "THERE'S NO WHERE IN HELL YOU ARE TOUCHING JIMMY I HAD DIPS ON HIM FIRST! HAVE YOU BEEN THERE FOR HIM ALL THESE PAST EPISODES (Talking about the original series and Untold Stories.)" Sarah shouts as she shows her sharp fangs as she talks. "I'm sorry I didn't see your name on him." Tammie says as her thighs are on Jimmy's lap and her small breast are in his face ready for a lap dance.

As everyone cheers for Tammie in the crowd Double D and Eddy are shocked of what Tammie about to do to Jimmy.

Seductive Theme #1

Tammie then starts to make her body go back and forth making her private parts touch Jimmy. "OH OH OHHHHHHH!" Jimmy screams as Tammie pinches his nipple and as she turns around to make her butt face Jimmy and then she starts to twerk in his face.

Her butt cheeks were between Jimmy face and then turns around again to make Jimmy take off his shirt and then they started to make out with each other and then Jimmy takes off Tammie shirt to reveal her bra which was purple.

And then knock down Jimmy out of his chair and then keep on making out. The crowd cheers for Tammie performance.

Double D and Eddy were still in awe of the scene. "That was the most disturbing scene I have ever seen Tammie do?" Double D said still frozen. "What Is Life?" Eddy says also frozen.

After that happen Sarah then runs over to Tammie and Jimmy were and tackles Tammie so she beat her up. The crowd then cheers as Tammie starts to pull Sarah's hair and Sarah kicks Tammie in the face.

"FOE THA LOVE OF GOD MAKE IS STAHP! EDDY MAKE T STAHP!" Ricky says in a sassy tone. "EDDY! EDDY! EDDY! EDDY!" The crowd shouts as they cheer for Eddy (Like on The Jerry Springer Show.) Eddy then looks around and starts to turn red and shouts "SOMEBODY BETTER GET THESE HALF-ASSED KIDS AND SEND IN THE NEXT PEOPLE! IF IT NOT ROLF I'M GOING TO BE PISSED OFF!" Eddy shouts as his wig flies in the air to show his three hairs on his head turn into flames.

"Well anyways, please welcome Ed, Rachel, and May!" Double D says as the crowd cheers but then Eddy comes over and yells. "WHAT THE _(Bleep) _DID I JUST SAY?!" Eddy says as his face turns red and veins start to popped out.

"Oh calm down Eddy that's for next week." Double D as he giggles. "What the? Commercial BREAK!" Eddy says as the crowd cheers.

End of Part 3

(So….that was interesting but gets more interesting as we conclude this chapter ok? So stay tune!)


	26. Halloween Special

Ed Edd Eddy The Untold Stories

(An EETUS: Halloween Special)

Chapter 26 (Special): Happy Hallow-ED!

_Today was Saturday but not any normal Saturday. No! This weekend was special to the cul del sac kids. It a holiday that makes the worlds turn humans into monsters and rising the demons from the underworld and eating the souls of peoples. _

_Maybe I exaggerated but this Saturday was Halloween and for the cul del sac kids are in for a sc-arr-yy trip! But before we get that lets go back in time before the horror and fun started._

_Ed Edd Eddy: Happy Hallow-Ed_

The streets of the Cul del sac is filled with a whole lot of decorations of Halloween on the houses and streets which showed a giant pumpkin painting in the middle of the cul del sac.

Just as the scenery shows the rest the cul del sac, a refrigerator flew out of one the house's window thus breaking it. Through the window was Ed weeping on the floor like a crying animal.

And Rachel on the floor hugging him to feel better. "But, WHY?! Why must you do this to ED!?" Ed cried. Wearing a mask on his head that only went down to his mouth.

The outfit that Ed was wearing was a Batman costume. But instead of having a cape, his jacket was black and his shirt was gray and shorts were black and shoes that were Vans that had the Bat signal on it.

"That's enough out of you young man. If you didn't eat all of the candy last night watching those God awful Horror movies last night. YOU WOULDN'T HAVE LOST YOUR PRIVALGES!" His mother scolded him wearing an apron that had back and orange bats around it who also had on a red velvet color dress under it.

"NOOO! Please Mom PLEASE! I Won't stay up until 5 o clock in the morning watching a universal marathon of Monster movies." Ed says as his tears turns into a waterfall.

But Ed's mother wasn't listening and was looking at Ed with a serious look on her face. "Ed, you know how are family loves Halloween but sadly you ruined it by eating all the treats. And also I think a 16 year old boy is too old to go trick or treating." Ed's mother said getting near Ed to take off his costume until Rachel grabs her arm.

"Oh please, Ms. Charles give Ed another chance please Trick or treating is a special night for your son so please-"Rachel begged as she grabs harder on Ed's mother arm until. She looks at Rachel with an evil expression and then throws Rachel out the door to their lawn.

" don't understand why you're still here? THERE WILL BE NO VISIT WHILE HE IS GROUNDED! AND FOR A FACT I NEVER LIKED YOU!" Ms. Charles said showing her demonic features as her bright slanted red eyes light on Rachel. She slams the front door so hard she breaks one part of the hinges. Rachel looks at the door and starts to tear up.

"WHY?!-" Ed cried as his mother picked him up and threw him down the stairs to his room where he made a dent on the ground. Ms. Charles hand grew into a big gigantic Fist and slammed it the stairs where Ed room is and destroy it with coming from her hand.

"Cool." Ed said in amazement as his mom walks away from the door and Sarah appears. "Baby…Sister." Ed said as he notices her. "Mom says that I have to check up on you so that you won't be a bad boy." Sarah said eating her candy showing that she was the one that caused it.

"Baby….Sister." Ed says as his eyes start to turn serious as his anger boils into to his system. Ed eyes then turn green and his brown hair comes through the mask floating like a wave. Glowing aura then simmers around him. His hair and aura turns golden as he yells on the top of his lungs. "BABY SISTER! IT WAS YOU ALL ALONG! TRYING TO TRICK ED! ED WILL SMASH! ED WILL HUNT YOU DOWN! ED WILLL-" Ed screamed as he put his hand into a cup and screamed. "KA-ME-HA-ME" Ed said as his voice turns to Sean Schemmel or Son Goku and a small ball of ki forms into his hand. "HAAAAAAA!" Ed screams as the ki forms a big long ball that destroys the house to his rom the roof. The Kamehameha Wave then passes the house to the outskirts of space and made a huge explosion that was bigger than Earth. "ED!" Eddy screams as he throws a bottle at him to make him come back to earth. "Hello?" Ed said as he powers down his Super Saiyan form and goes back to looking like Batman.

It then shows the damage to the house where the half of the house is blown up to bits. "GOOD LORD, ED! WHAT HAS GOT YOU SO…ENRAGED?!" Double D said under his white mustache. He wore a white lab coat and has gray hair like an old man. "Geez, Ed with anger like that you could kill somebody with that." Eddy said wearing his blue vest and his blue tie with a white long t-shirt, who also was wearing Khakis.

"I'M GROUNDED?!-" Ed said when his face grew and show his puppy-eyed face as Eddy just smacks it to return to normal.

"Yea yea yea. We heard her crying as she ran down the cul del sac while your mom was chasing her." Eddy said pointing his thumb back to point. Double D slid down to where Ed stand and hugged him.

"Ed you ok? That scene must've made you have a mental breakdown." Double D said putting his arm around his shoulder.

"Hollllllllllyyyyy Shit!" Jake said off-screen as he runs to show Jake, Kevin, Cindy, Jameston, Jonny, Jenny, and Rolf in their costumes.

"What the hell happened?" Kevin said costume looking like a Greaser. "DAMN! Giraffe Head Ed made a tornado doe!" Jake said wearing his Michael Jordan costume wearing his jersey.

"So what's going on?" Jameston says to Eddy wearing his original clothing. "Ed's grounded and goes into an all-out rage and blew up his house." Eddy explaining the problem.

"Oh, Ed boy is grounded eh?" Rolf said as he was wearing shades and his country outfit. "Ed grounded?! MAN! This Halloween is going to sucked! I know let's be grounded together Ed!" Jonny said as he shows that he is only wearing a blue snow hat and naked. Everybody was freaked out instead of Ed who was cheering him on.

"Uh, more like arrested." Jenny says as she shows her sexy black Lingerie clothing showing her bra and her underwear. Which all the boys started to fall in love except for Ed.

"Bitch, the police better comes for you instead. Looking a prostitute whore and all. "Cindy say as she looks Jenny with disgust.

"Keep talking Bitch! Because I'm going to show you more in a minute." Jenny says as he makes Jake more excited as he jumps up and down until Double D's voice stopped it.

"GUYS! LOOK!" Everybody ran to Ed's Kitchen which was outside now because of the destruction. The gang gasped as they see Sarah's body covered with coal and bruises.

"SARAH!" Ed screamed with Terror of seeing Sarah corpse.

END OF PART 1


	27. Son Of The Ed Rises Part 4

Ed Edd Eddy The Untold Stories

(Sorry for the long Hiatus was starting other Fanfiction as you see Time For another chapter I see and to conclude this sick chapter, literally) (Special News at the end)

Chapter 27: Son of the Ed Rises Part 4

**WARNING: SEDUCTIVE THEMES and DRUG REFERENCES.**

As the crowd cheers and shouting out Eddy's name and Eddy coming out again from the commercial break. Double D who look like he was sick and about to throw up just stand at the camera and just stared at the crowd deadly.

Eddy then stands near Double D and was shock on how his appearance was. "What the heck happen to you?" Eddy said looking at Double D. "We've been on break for almost 3 or 4 months. I haven't move ever since I thought the break was going to take two minutes!" Double D said with his green eyes.

"Just tried to stay alive, Sockhead now before our long commercial break we were introduce to the slutty anklebiters of the cul del sac and after that we had the episode with Ed, and good lord was that a pussy fest." Eddy said when Double D look pissed.

"Excuse me for my language, WHEN THE **** DID YOU DO THAT SEGMENT?!" Double D growled at Eddy. (It was off screen since it we were gone for awhile.) it said on the screen.

"ED BOY! WHEN ARE WE GOING TO PLAY MY VIDEO?!" Rolf said in the background. "He had a video?" Eddy whisper into Double D ear's as he shrugged in saying I don't know.

"Well while we get this place clean up let's watch Farmboy new music video? Wait a minute you're a rapper Rolf?" Eddy says in shock and as the video starts playing in the background.

**Farmboy- Farm Behavior (Worst Behavior Parody)**

(Moo!) mother father never loved us

Girls never loved me

You ain't know, now you know now

Still at it, Keep the crop all straight and fine just like a prop

Shoot, City Folks still playing my old shoot

But your shoot is like the Street People asking me questions,

Man' we don't know ****

Flex, Me and the boys I'm just flexin'

Girls never loved me

Do it look like we stressin'?

Look at you, look at you, and look at you,

Ah - I'm glad that they chose me

Command, it's a mission,

Trying to fight to the finish just to see 'em all finish

(Video)

Rolf comes out from his house with Kevin wearing a golden chain a black tank top and blue jeans and some black and red J's Kevn was wearing the same thing except his tank top was white.

Rolf and Kevin start dancing and throwing up gang signs. Kevin then rides on his bike that was spray painted. And then they are surrounded by girls who start to hug him.

The Video then was stopped by Eddy who just look confused while standing next to Double D. "What the ****?!" "Was that Rolf?" Double D question after watching the video.

"ED BOY! WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU THE INFAMOUS VIDEO?! DON'T MAKE ME HAVE TO SHOW YOU THE WRATH OF ROLF!" Rolf shouted as he tore his shirt in rage to show his hairy bulky body. The crowd then cheers as the girls wooed on showing Rolf manly ness.

"So anyways before Rolf kills me , let's introduce the girls. Double D." Eddy says as Rolf looks down on him with red eyes. "Alright please welcome Jenny, Becky, and Hayley!

Jenny was wearing her brown vest with her black short dress and her brown uggs. Becky has green hair and has a black hoodie a purple shirt, black leather pants and red Converse. Hayley has brown curly hair a white jacket and a black t-shirt with blue jeans and black boots.

Jenny Reyes (Latino)

Becky Kanker (German)

Hayley Berret (African American)

Eddy and Double D were so shock on the girls that they pick out to date Rolf. "Eddy did we make a big mistake on the cast?" Double D said squinting with his green eyes on the girls.

Eddy was frozen on Jenny who was looking very gorgeous her luscious black hair, her on level breast and her arousing thighs and legs. Eddy then starts to drool at Jenny until she wave at him and smile and then stands up and walks over to Eddy.

He then grabs his ear and whisper "_I would rather go out with you instead of Rolf I only came on this show to support you!" _Jenny whisper as she walks back to her seat and sits down amorously and winks at Eddy.

Eddy who is heavily sweating and speechless let's Double D take over (Even know he is very tired.) "Ok…..Ladies you all know that you are on this show because you chosen to go out with Rolf. But sadly one of you is going with this handsome Son Of a Shepherd.

Rolf then waves to the girls as he put his shirt back together and they wave back. "Now It time for our first question. Why did you decide to date Rolf?" Double D said as Jenny rose up. "Well, I hear Rolf is good at Football as Kevin said and I was thinking Is he better than Eddy?" Jenny says as he hips collide and her pointer finger on her left arm goes to her tongue licks her her pointer finger and touches the middle of her hips and waves to Eddy and Rolf.

Rolf, Eddy, and Double D then start to feel uncomfortable on Jenny sexual movements. "I guess this feeling inside of Rolf is what you get when you see porn yes?" Rolf says as he blushes. Eddy then begins to sweat a waterfall as his head starts to turn red.

"GOOD LORD! EDDY BREATH BREATH!" Double D says as he tries to calm down Eddy. "Well thank you Jenny for showing sexual desire…...Becky how about you go next." Double D says as he start to sweat too. Jenny goes and sits down as Becky stands up.

"To be honest, I actually admire Rolf and his culture, heritage, and religion. It shows me that Rolf is just trying to fit as he can sometimes be weird but that how he grew up so I respect….that." Becky said getting near Rolf and starting to touch him seductively.

Double D was impress that a girl from his school would be so smart and respectful. "Where have you been all my life?" Double D said as he starts to blush. "But there someone else that I like Rolf?" Becky says as Rolf is confused.

"I mostly admire Double D! With his hat that is just a mystery, his luscious intelligence, But mostly his Amorous hat. It just so it just so!" As Becky touches Double D face he is frozen in place like a statue. As he was frozen Becky then takes off Double D hat and shown…..

HIS HEAD! (Yes I know the theory of what happened to Double D head but this is far into future when they are Sophomore later Junior. So this is what it looks like.)

It was CENSORED for Tv and on his head was a big censor blur. The crowd was all disgusted and screaming. Eddy and Jenny were laughing as Rolf, Hayley, and Becky stared.

Becky gets close to Double D and said. "I don't care…...I STILL LOVE YOU DOUBLE D!" Becky says as she jumps to hug him but was punch really hard by a shadow that had one red eye.

"OHHHHHHH ******************!" Double D said as he gets scared and backs up. "Sweetie pie I was watching the show up until NOW! WHO IS THIS GREEN HAIRED BITCH?!" Marie says as she pick up Becky by her hair.

"Cuz is that you?" Becky said weakly as Marie look closer to recognize her own cousin. While that Happening Eddy tried to escape from the back door but didn't notice he was holding Jenny's hand.

Eddy open the back door to see his girlfriend's red three eye. "Who the hell?" Lee says as he punches Jenny in the face. Lee then looks at Eddy and slice her hand like a knife with her neck (You're Dead sign)

Eddy gulps as she gets closer him. "I hate this show." Eddy says before Lee started to beat him up and Jenny in the back of Lee trying to attack her.

As Double D and Eddy get beat in the process of the show. Hayley and Rolf just sit next to each other watching the show.

Hayley then looks at Rolf as Rolf turns his head she turns her head to the crowd. Rolf then sees Hayley blushing but tries to hide it and fails.

"Listen, This whole show thing is kind of stupid. I want to go out with somebody that doesn't let their friends pick for them. It's just wrong." Hayley says as Rolf get more interested. "Rolf, you're a very nice guy and I wish that I want to get to know you better not stalking in all (She is talking about Chapter 5 which was not created because of issues.) So if you want to be mine, We definitely have to start slow" Hayley says as she hold Rolf's hand.

"Rolf understand!, but I still don't understand how you will fit into Rolf's culture." Rolf question Hayley as he stand up. Hayley then hugs Rolf's right arm and says.

"I'll try to learn everything I need to know about you." Hayley says smiling. With that the new lovely couple walks off the stage and leave Eddy and Double D getting beaten as the crowd cheers for them not noticing Rolf left. 

END

**In order to understand the plot in this chapter and previous ones we will create Flashbacks episodes for the kids in the cul del sac and finally recreate CHAPTER 5!**

NEXT TIME: Flashback Episode 1 (Jenny and Eddy)


	28. Update 3

Ed Edd Eddy The Untold Stories

Returns for a New Season

This Fall

Reason: As Of now I have been working on some Fictionpress series that will be real series in the near future. I'm just trying to let y'all know why this and other fanfictions have been on Hiatus. I am doing a lot of stuff so don't worry i will return to Fanfiction. just gotta put it in my schedule

you should expect the next chapter of this fanfic to be up either this week or next week. Anyways Stay Tuned


	29. The Past, Present and The Ed Prolouge

Ed Edd Eddy The Untold Stories

**HELLO! Everyone I have return to bring you an all new World Premiere of The Continuation of Season 2 of this Fanfiction. (Chapter 17 is the premiere of Season 2) But to many thanks to all the ones who had patience for my departure. But Now that I'm back I'm ready to give you some Ed Edd Eddy drama!**

Chapter 28: The Past, Present, and Ed *Special*

(This Chapter is on what happened in the previous chapter, but 2 days later.)

**Eddy's House**

On the yard of Eddy's house, Ed is drastically running into the scene. At the front door, which has rusted during the timeskip. An anxious Ed hits the door, making more damage marks and repeatedly ring the doorbell to hear from a depressed friend.

Inside of the house a buzz from the TV can be heard. On the sloppy couch with many types of junk food a five 'o'clock shadow Carter was shown as he has had a rough night himself. His hair was next to a box of fried chicken and as he heard the obnoxious knocking that Ed was doing.

As he heard it Carter got up from his junky couch and slowly went to the door. Doing this only his feet can be shown, as it passes by a lot of miscellaneous objects.

Walking to the door, seeing used beer bottles, split liquor, and a couple of bras left from last night. You can really see that Carter had a rough night.

As Carter opens the door, he didn't notice that Ed was still hitting on the door. Soon he was hitting him. "Hey Hey Hey, chill out Giraffe neck! What's seem to be the problem?! Somebody pissed in your Chunky Puffs?" Carter yelled at Ed to stop hitting him.

"Eddy's Brother! I need to speak with your brother!" Ed said as he was pacing in place. "Oh, did that demonic sister of yours got her baseball loving boyfriend to pissed in your Chunky Puffs?" Carter joked.

When Carter was distracted by laughing at his own joke, Ed had a opening to run over Carter to finally reach his friend. So Ed took the opening and ran over Carter and made him flat as a pancake. "WHAT THE HELL?!" he yelled.

Ed dashed to the living room the Tv room to finally Eddy's room. Ed kicks down the door upon seeing Eddy read a dirty magazine called "Glooties" (Parody of PlayBoy)

"ED! Um….You didn't see anything" Eddy screech as he tried to act like Skipper from Penguins of Madagascar.

Ed and Eddy had an awkward silence moment and just stare at each other. But after a few seconds Ed broke that silence. "EDDY?! SAY IT AIN'T SO?!"

"Ok then I won't tell you." Eddy said sarcastically going with what Ed said. "NO PLEASE! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME!" Ed said when he jumps on Eddy and shakes him like a maraca.

"Ok! Ok! Ok! Ed just calm down. You're acting like someone pissed in your chunky puffs." Eddy shouted to Ed for him to calm down. "Eddy! The words on the street can't be true."

"Word on the streets? What'chu talkin bout Ed?" Eddy said in a Gary Coleman accent. "That you are cheating on Lee with….with….with…." Ed said as he stutter with his sentence. "Jeez Ed, spit it out!" Eddy said anxiously. "JENNY!" Ed said as he wails with tears. Eddy was shocked that the news and rumors have already got out during his recent scam. (From Rise of the Ed episodes.)

"Well, so the pipsqueak is going out with Ms. Big thigh chica." Carter said off-screen. Showing him holding a beer and walking in. Carter sat down where the two Eds were and got comfortable. "So, It was only a matter of time. But to be honest, never thought it would happen this quick." Carter said.

"What're you talking about?" Eddy said. "Seriously? You don't know about the Family secret weapon?" Carter question as Eddy and Ed shake their heads no.

Carter jumps up from the bed and starts to stroll around like some kind of an alley cat. "Well, since that you don't know this would perfect time to tell you about…...**The Mcmoney Curse!"** Carter shouted as a creepy logo pops up at belt level of Carter.

"The McMoney Curse?" Eddy questions about the name. "Ah yes Pipsqueak, The McMoney curse. I suggest you and your giraffe neck friend grab some popcorn and go for a piss because…..I'm about to blow your ****ing **MIND!" **Carter said as he gives his infamous stare and grin infront of the two eds.

Part 1 End

**Just so you guys know that this chapter marks the start of the 2 hour special of Season 2. Which is called The past, present and Ed as the characters will be telling some facts that they have never told. After this special back to the original EEETUS Line-up. I hope you guys like the return of this fanfiction as more and other stories are coming soon.**

**Until we meet again see ya!**


	30. Love is so UnEd

Ed Edd Eddy: The Untold Stories

**TODAY! We continue the epic long Special The Past, present, and The Ed. Stories that won't be revealed until now so how about you sit back and relax and enjoy Part 1 of the special and I'll see you at the end for some interesting information.**

**Chapter 29: **The Past, Present, and The Ed Part 1

"_Ancient years ago. A Mcmoney like us was born into this world know as the Handsome McMoneyworth. He would spend his time at the nearest strip club I believe it was called Shanky's Strip Club. Everytime he sees a girl in that Playboy room. Another great time for a girl to burst open and qu-"_

"KEEP IT PG- RATED! BRO!" Eddy yells at his brother to calm down with his language. "Pipsqueak, you realize this Fanfiction is at a PG-13 Level!" Carter growled back.

"I know but, You can't say Q***** That's too vulgar." Eddy said. "Oh my god, You should realize I am not a damn 12 year old boy, I'm 24 years old who is ready to mingle with anything." Carter said.

"Anyways finishing off short, The McMoney Curse is where you get one girl to like you and you start to have a nice relationship with her. Then another girl comes into your life and all of a sudden you are having, sexual intercourse and your hormones start to become a turn on-"

"WAIT?! YOU MEAN!" Eddy screams as his brother finishes his McMoney Curse. "That is right, Pipsqueak If you go out with Jenny….You will lose your manhood." Carter says as he gets closer to Eddy's ear. "No more of being called Virgin Baby."

After hearing the shocking McMoney Curse story. Eddy has no idea what he would do now. If he has an affair with Lee with Jenny then he will die from the Kankers wrath but will get to reminisce the forgotten days of the Cul Del Sac.

Eddy reminisce the dance he had with Lee during Sex Ed Chapter 7. And another flashback with Jenny as kids.

**Flashback Begins**

In front of the Younger sized Jenny is a big Orange moving Truck that was on the concrete of the opening of her garage. Younger Eddy looks with depression that Jenny is leaving the neighborhood.

"Try and come visit often, it would be a pain if you don't" Young Eddy said with his eyes drooping with sadness. Jenny then grabs his hand and gives him a friendly hug.

"Don't you fret, Eddy. I'll be back. I promise...I swear it I'll….be…" Jenny says as her voice starts to break and tears drop from her eyelashes. Their hug ended as her father yells in the background saying "It's time to go!"

Young Jenny jumps into the moving truck, turning to Eddy she gives him a final grin. "Here" Eddy says as he throws a nickel to her as a memento. She grabs it and cuddles it with care.

As the truck leaves thus the Sanchez disappear never to be seen until Untold Stories.

**Flashback Ends**

**Jenny's House Bedroom**

After the flashback ends the scene is switch to Jenny looking at the current nickel, which has rusted. Jenny gets a little tear eye and drops a tear on the memento.

The scene then fades to dark as words pop up at the end while _Blessing by K- Camp _plays in the background.

_Ed Edd Eddy: The Untold Stories present_

_**The Past, Present, and the Ed**_

End of Eddy and Jenny story.

Next up is Jameston and Nazz's story so stay tune!


	31. Halloween Special Part 2

Ed Edd Eddy: The Untold Stories

**I have Important news to tell about this series! Everyone I have decided that I will make a spin-off series that Protagonist will be not near The Eds but no worries there still involved but with my Character Jamestone as he is one of the unique characters in the series. So watch out for Ed Edd n Eddy: Tales Of Darkness**

**(P.S. Were taking a Break of the Special The Past, Present and the Ed. This is Part 2 of the Halloween Special)**

_PART 2_

Chapter 30 (Special): Happy Hallow-Ed

_As the Halloween Gang looks down at Sarah bloody corpse who has been injured due to Ed's raging temper about Sarah lying to his folks about him eating all the Trick or treating Candy. Seeing how Ed's action has caused, what will happen on this foul day? Stay tune_

"OH MY LORD! ED, YOUR UNCONTROLLABLE ANGER HAS LANDED SARAH INTO A SERIOUS STATE!" Double D yells as he freaks out of Sarah's conditions.

"Well I think its a good idea that Giraffe Head Ed lashed back. It was time for Sarah to know who's the top Dog around here." Jacob (For future and new readers Jacob is Jake.) says as he pats Ed on the back.

Everyone looks at Jacob like he's a total idiot and throws him near Sarah corpse. From a closer point of view, she has been very bruised and punctured. "AHH!" Jacob shrieked. He ran up the chasm like Sonic and hid behind Ed.

"No worries guy I'm not showing fear just standing next to Ed to show my height." Everyone looks back at Jacob then back to Sarah.

"So what now? We can't go to the party because the squirt is almost dead" Kevin said looking at the injured Sarah. "Well we can always take her the hospital." Cindy says as he holds Kevin's right hand.

"Are you kidding me?! Hospitals are expensive Cindy, especially in the way the government set up these days. I say we have ourselves a resurrection!" Eddy shouts as he point his finger to the sky like a disco dance.

"Eddy she's not dead, all she needs is some medicine to heal those wounds and-" Double D converses with Eddy then immediately come to a close to the conversation while he feels Sarah pulse.

"Oh My God! She's not Breathing!

End of Part 2 (PSYCH!)

**I just want to post this unedit because there are a whole lots of stories I'm working on Today. Stay tune for Tales of Darkness**


	32. Bro's Day Off Part 1 (Season 2 Finale)

Ed Edd Eddy: The Untold Stories

**Now hold on I promise you the return of Naruto Ball GT ,EEE: TOD, And other Fanfiction series I was starting so here is the deal. October was a busy month for me so some of those promises I broke because of the work I had to do for school and Marching Band. But those promises will be made up as soon as possible calendar as I will end my last year of MB =(. But this is my dream were talking about so I guess we gotta move on sometimes.**

**So here the deal by next year I will have Naruto Ball GT up and running again and TOD started**

**Naruto: Generation Chronicles might get hiatus and my new DBZ series will be coming out in January . So there is so much I have to do for this fanfic and others so please my fans bare with me. That goes for Youtube too**

Last Episode Summary:

**After the agonizing pain of seeing Jenny's sexual desire towards him in the fan-made **_**Jerry Springer**_** show. Two days later rumor gets out that Jenny is crushing on Eddy, he starts to fear that Lee would get word and kill him. After a few words spoke from his brother. He decided to wait a little to talk to Lee, but never said their breaking up. So Whats happening with our fellow Brothers? Stay Tune.**

Chapter 31: Bro's Day Off Part 1

**Warning: Use of Drugs and Alcohol , Sexual Content, Mature Humor and Violence**

**Eddy's House (Living Room)**

Just like last time The Living room was all trashed and there was junk food and PlayGirls magazines on the ground. Near the couch were some of _Jelen's Natural Beer Bottles. _The Tv would fuzz in the background and there would lie Eddy's Brother, Carter who seemed to be shirtless as he would have a pepperoni pizza slice on the lower half of his stomach, with 5 o'clock shadow on his face.

"_BANG! BANG! BANG!" _The obnoxious sound came from the door causing Carter wake up from his slumber once more and trudged to the door to see a silhouette through peephole.

When Carter open up the door to he heard a familiar voice. "Heyo What's happening, Bro?" The voice said as Carter started to smile. On his front porch was a Nigerian Man whose facial hair was all scruffled.

"Oh Nigel,...It's been a minute man. Where have you been?" Carter said drunkenly. Nigel then daps up Carter as he walks into the house.

"Dang, This place lookin like you just've killed somebody." Nigel said as he was disgusted. He sniffed the room as he walked in. "Geez man you got the room smelling like It was banging last night," Nigel said.

"Oh yea it was banging all right." Carter says as he points to his crotch. "You're disgusting this is a kid show." Nigel says in disgust. "If this is a kid's show why am I talking about masturbation?" he questioned.

Nigel then facepalms and just goes to sit down in a chair. "Great way to ruin a perfect sexual innuendo."

"Anyways you probably know why I've arrived don't cha?" Nigel says as he takes out a blunt and a lighter and putted into his mouth and lit it. "The crew...is back in town." Carter said.

"Helllllllllll Yeh!" Nigel spoked as he blew out smoke . "They all strapped up and ready to go my friend." Nigel said.

Carter started to look around and then hears Emeila upstairs crying. He was about to walk up there to make her calm down. Thus then, Nigel stopped him by saying.

"Yo, what's with all the crying I'm hearing?" Nigel said as he heard Carter's Little sister cry. Carter had to act fast and give him an answer.

"Uh…...you ever watch Baby Porn?" Carter asked. Nigel just stands there in awe as he look at Carter with stupidity. "Yo, What the fuck is Baby porn? That's sounds disturbing as hell and gross."

"Oh come on, There's varieties of Porn on the internet." Carter said. "Carter, I know there is, man. Shoot I just saw Hentai not long ago." Nigel announced.

There was a brief silence in the room of the grown men. "How about we just get out the house?" Carter said as he grabs his coat.

"That's reasonable my friend, I have had enough of staying in peoples house's as they sit on their asses on day smoking on that loud pack." Nigel said as he followed Carter to the door.

Carter stares at him for a bit and says. "Why complain about yourself?" As he walks out the door. "Touche" Nigels respond.

So, as Carter locks the door to the house, he touches a button on his car key's and unlocks his Black sport's car. "Ah shit, son this car way better than your red one." Nigel said.

"I know right."

"By the way, Whatever happened to that Red car of your's?" Nigel questioned. Carter then remembers a scene in BPS where The Ed's crash his car into a giant Boulder.

"Let's just say Pipsquea- Ahem Eddy and his pals crashed it." Carter says as he gets in the car with Nigel. "How can your brother crash it? He's still in Middle School? Right?"

"He's no longer a Sophomore after this month." Carter said. "Damn Kids, always got ruin our shit, It's some A grade Bullshit!" Nigels shouts.

"I tell you." Carter says as he drives out of the driveway onto the Streets, Where he revved up the engine and drove off.

**Jingle Park Woods**

As Carter and Nigel drive down the neighborhood, it started to looked very different to the cul del sac but more like the Projects. Even the scenery change where smoke was coming from the shores. Houses were looking all rough and grody. And the grass look half-dead.

"Man Jingle Park Woods, where everything happen man. I remember the time we stole cigarettes and alcohol from the Drugstore. The time we made out with two hookers who were obviously lesbians ahem shoot days like those makes you go down liberty Road." Nigel said as he reminisce the old days.

Carter just kept on driving as he also starts to reminisce his times as a rebellious teen days. "So Carter, did you slide into Van Bartonschmeer yet?" Nigel wondered,

Carter turns around with a disturbed look on his face. "Ugh! Nah man she's too young!" "Earth to dumbass, I didn't mean the young Dumb blonde one I meant her older sister, Jazz."

Then again was the awkward silence that hit the room but as the drive went, it took them 3 minutes to converse again.

"Aw, come on really? You haven't hit that yet. Bruh she's a easy getter, how the hell did you not Hit or Smash?" Nigel yelled but Carter didn't want to listen.

"Is it because of the rumor she had going on. Well let me tell you my friend. She ain't got no STD or Gonorrhea or V****** spiders." Nigel kept going but Carter kept silent about her.

"Cmon son Jazz is a perfect girl, she's a one of a kind. How the hell are you going to miss someone like that? Cmon man tell me son. If it's some A grade Bullshit I won't care just this once ahem I can be a honest friend at times but there are limits to my niceness I tell you one thing, If this Thot-"

"I WAS SCARED!" Carter shouted at Nigel. Then the car made to a complete stop in a parking lot. After that, Carter started to breathe heavily as his anger blew up.

"Look man, I'm sorry about the peer pressure I took towards you. All I wanted was to know why?" Nigel said.

"...I said….I was scared." Carter said still breathing hard. "Why?" After Nigel comment to him Carter then sighs and tells him his answer.

"Jazz, is not what everyone thinks she is. She not a bitch or a whore or a slut or for your instance a Thot. She's none of those. Jazz is just a down to earth person and if I had sex with her. That whole image of her would change. So that's why I didn't smash with her."

"Ahem, having sex doesn't make a girl turn slutty. Shit my parents have sex." Nigel said making Carter feel uncomfortable. "Can you at least give me a non-disturbing example?"

"Fine my cousin has sex and she's like 22 and what are we? like in our 20's man" Nigel said as both of them get out of the car and headed towards the building.

**Wendell K. Shop (Outside)**

"Look this is all I gotta tell you, if you love her that much then you gotta smash before other assholes smash her. You don't want these other niggas-" Nigel said as Carter cut him off.

"Woah Nigel, we can't say that word on here, that's too much of a controversial." "My bad" Nigel said as he knocks on the door. "But you get what I'm saying right?" Nigel said.

"Yea, I'll just call her to see if she's ready to get down again." Carter as Nigels daps him up. During that the door creak open to see a man silhouette of his eyes were shown.

"What's the password fellas?" The man said. Nigel turns to Carter and then flips the bird. "Up yours." The man open the door to show his appearance to the crew. The man was better known as Antonio. he then greeted the two with a big hug and a handshake.

As the two go inside, from afar were three similar faces. Jacob, Jamestone, and Double D. "So this is where the hideout is?" Jacob said. "Yea, I'm pretty this is the where Shirley Kanker told us he . But didn't expect Eddy's brother to be a part of some Gangstaship." Jamestone said. "You up for this Sockhead, because shit's about to go down and it's about to get rough." Jacob questioned.

"If my future mother in-law say it's true. Then it has to be." Double D said. "Then let's roll!" Jacob said as he ran to the door as Double D follow.

As Jamestone was getting up, we then saw a Black silhouette with red eyes in the back of him. Jamestone then looks back to see someone was watching him. But when he does, nothing was there.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Oh snap! Things are about to unfold on this Season 2 Finale of this fanfic. Will Carter get his acceptance? What is Jacob, Jamestone and Double D plan? And who was that black shadow? All will be unveiled in Part 2 of Season 2 Finale**


	33. Bro's Day Off Part 2 (Season 2 Finale)

Ed Edd N Eddy: The Untold Stories

**Well it is here Time to say goodbye to another season of this fanfic even know Season 2 barely had any episodes but still everyone I welcome you to the Season 2 finale. Expect a special announcement after the show.**

**Previously on Ed Edd N Eddy: The Untold Stories….**

**Carter wakes up to another hangover as he meets his old friend Nigel which makes him walk down memory lane. Reminiscing the good old times, Nigel brings up a girl that Carter never got to bang with and that was Nazz's older sister, Jazz. Who knew Nazz had another sibling? From afar Jamestone, Jacob, and Double D stalk at the grown men and now are going to put their plan to the test. Enough summary let's check on what is happening on this Season Finale.**

**WARNING: Drugs References and Violence**

Chapter 32: Bro's Day Off Part 2

**3 hours Earlier (Trailer Park)**

Showing the inside of the Kanker's trailer, it seems that the living room has a little change. The Kankers got a new Tv which was flat-screen. Shirley was on the sofa watching her soap operas. Thus then, Eddy came busting through the door and landed on the couch.

He snickers as Shirley started to stare at him, Eddy looks up and sees her monstrous/ beautiful face. "What you doing here? Coming in my house jumping like you're some kangaroo." Shirley said.

Eddy started to get frighten until Jacob and Lee came in to see the horrifying scene. "Hey Eddy you ran faster than a jackrabbit." Lee said commenting on his speed. Seeing Shirley and Eddy right next to each other, Jacob started to freak and rushed over to his friend.

"Eddy, I got you I won't let this beast eat you alive!" Jacob said as everyone in the room made him look like an idiot. Getting to the door Double D hears sounds of crying and torture as he opens the door all he can see is Eddy and Lee holding hands while Lee is blushing and…

Shirley beating up Jacob to his last breath. "GOOD LORD!" Double D screamed.

"Mrs. Kanker I know that Jacob here can say a lot of perverted or dumb stuff but there is no reason to kill him!" Double D as he tried to stop Shirley.

She eventually stopped beating on Jacob, Shirley had time to calm down and also time to smoke. "That's what Wendell would always say, he would comfort me and then say insults to me. He was like a complete dick to me. But it's ok now."

Shirley said as she grabbed her lighter as she lit up her cigarette. "But there is something that has been going on with Wendell's crew."

"And what conspiracy can that be?" Double D asked. "Due to Wendell's absent, the Green X Gang can no longer function without either Saw or their ringleader. As I've heard their holding competition to see who can become the new leader." Shirley explain.

"Aye, that sounds cool, shoot they should put me as leader. I'll boss around these morons like I do my cats at home." Jacob said as he gets up off the floor.

"But Jacob getting involved in such of a dangerous environment can lead to the death of us." Double D said as he tried to warn Jacob.

"Nah sweat Sockhead, I know this environment like I know my one Playgirl Magazine's. Plus there's also one character that has impact into this kind of situation in the spin-off series of this fanfic." Jacob shouted as someone open the door.

"Dammit Jacob, quit breaking the fourth wall you gump." The character off-screen came part of the group who follow to the whereabouts of Wendell's hideout.

That character was none other as….. "Jamestone!" Jacob yelled from afar.

**Wendell K. Shop (Inside)**

As the gangstas talk among themselves Antonio steps up to a trash-made podium and made an announcement. "Ok, you sick puppies I think we all know why we're here right?" Antonio said as everyone looked at him strangely.

"Dafuq? Did this guy just call us sick puppies?" Nigel said as he makes the rest of the crew laugh including Carter. During the Laughter the trio Jacob, Jamestone, and Double D stealthy came in through the door.

"Hey grunt, how about you sit this one out and leave it to a Elite." A voice from off-screen told Antonio to step down. "But sir you told me I can-" Antonio weakly said until a gunshot was heard that made the room so quiet everyone muted.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! EVEN IF I GAVE YOU PERMISSION, YOU SHOULD OBEY MY ORDERS GRUNT OR ANNOUNCE YOUR DEATH TO THE GRAVE AND LET THE GRIM REAPERS RIP YOUR SOUL APART MOLECULE BY MOLECULE. DO WE UNDERSTAND?!" The man said showing his appearance to be, Saw Kanker as he pointed his butt of the gun right at Antonio.

Antonio then backs down from the podium and races to Saw's side as he began his speech.

"Now, good evening you ruthless souls of society. Today a great man who made this all possible has deceased in front of our eyes. Wendell Kanker is no more." Saw says as he shocks the crowd with the news.

"Now I too, have shed a tear of my brother's death. But seeing this shock as a race against the future and the hopes of new beginnings. Each and every one of you will become the King of this society but only one will conquer all. Which of you wants to become our new Ringleader of this Organization!" Saw shouts as everyone gets excited.

Everyone except Jamestone, Jacob, Double D, Nigel, and Carter. "Damn….It's still the same as before. The crew rejoicing for mayhem…..I LOVE IT!" Nigel says as he joins the fray.

Carter didn't feel like rejoicing but felt it in his heart, but for a different matter. During the rejoicement of the announcement, people started to notice something. On deciding a new king and only one can conquer all, meaning that…..

"MOSHPIT!FIGHT!TAKEDOWN!" Everyone in the room said as they commence the mayhem of fighting each other. Saw laughs at the chaos that rebels at his eyesight.

"Geez Louise, Is this what we become? Turning into manhunt of thinking of decisions?" Double D wondered.

"In these kinds of situation, yes humanity has fallen and has dropped to the bottom pits of Hell." Jamestone said as someone was about to attack him from behind.

Quickly Jacob counter him with a kick to the neck. "Sadly, that this is his last episode. But to be honest, I stop caring 7 chapters ago!" Jacob said as he punched one thug in the face.

"Me too!" Jamestone as he also joined the mayhem.

Soon everybody except Double D and Carter were beating up each other. Tooths, bruises and some blood were shown as the chaos that Saw started had became a human blood-bath.

Being terrified of the scene Antonio runs away to the back of the store. "Pussy." Saw commented as he looks back. As Antonio runs away, A boy with long emo red hair who wore a Tan Vest and white dress-shirt with black pants came roaming down the hallway. Who eventually encountered…..

_BANG! _Antonio tackles the man accidently with force, sending him two feet away from him. "OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry! You see I was in this rush because everything has became very brutal and scary, well maybe not scary but it has been-" During Antonio rambling the boy looked at his vest to see that there was a dent from the collision with Antonio.

Making him furious, the boy cuts off Antonio and says. "You damaged a perfect good-looking vest. Do you know how much this cost?!"

Antonio was about to answer his question until the boy jabs him in his stomach. "IT COST MORE THAN YOUR LIFE!" And sends Antonio flying with an additional kick to the stomach for more distance.

Antonio lays flat on his back and lands where Saw is. Saw looks back and is shocked that someone actually took out one of his subordinates. He quickly grabbed his gun, but it was all too late. The boy hit Saw's neck and made him gently fall to the floor.

As this scene was shown, everyone stopped in their tracks of fighting and directed their eyes to the Red-haired kid, who appearance looked near Jamestone height.

Speaking of Jamestone, he also had a shock in his eye, but unlike no other we've seen from him this season.

The boy stepped down and destroyed the podium as he walked down and met with the troublemakers. "It's been a long time since we've seen each other. Jamestone Borus Hollister." The boy said revealing Jamestone full name.

"Your middle name is Borus?" Jacob wondered as Jamestone dropped the guy. He then met the boy in the center of the room as tension has grown rapidly.

"G….G...Ga…Ga…" Jamestone stuttered.

"Goo Goo Gaa Gaa? Or we're you trying to say...Gat" The boy said revealing his name but Jamestone was still fuzzled upon seeing a familiar face.

"HEY!" A voiced said. "YOU BASTARD! You think you can defeat me with ease!" Antonio said as he jumped back to health.

"ANTONIO! DON'T! He's different from the rest!" Jamestone warned him. Gat looks back at Antonio with a blank expression on his face.

"You're an Eyesore." Gat said with disgust. As this was said the unspeakable happen, Gat then twist his body then elbows Antonio in the neck like a needle.

As Antonio goes down as he spits up vomit, everyone is shocked by this crucial moment. "ARGH!" Antonio shouts with despair as he harshly falls down to the ground.

Everyone is once again dead silent. "Oh….my god. He...killed….he...killed…." Nigel said as he was frozen in place.

"ANTONIO!" Saw cried as Gat burst into laughter as he stomps on Antonio now unconscious body as the scene goes black.

**Cul Del Sac (Eddy's House)**

As Eddy watches TV in his room, Ed and Ricky are looking at comics of the latest _Adventures of Mr. Hyde and the case of the Three-headed Wolf. _As Eddy watches the Tv he begins to drift off.

Imaging Jenny, Lee, Nazz, and Marie in bikinis giving him Pina colada. But then Eddy is awoken from his dream by Ed and Ricky's laughter.

"That guy got hit by a coconut." Ricky said. "I'm in love with the Coco, Ricky." As Ed said this Eddy was about to burst into anger until.

The doorbell rings. "Oh boy more company!" Ed said as him and Ricky run to the door. "Wait a minute, that's my company come back here you two!" Eddy says as he runs after his two friends.

When he caught up to the two Ed and Ricky were in awe of the person standing in the doorway. Eddy splits into the duo and is also in awe. "What a cute girl you are." Ricky said.

"Ed is feeling a little warmth in his belly." Ed comment.

"Who are you and why is an angel like you standing in my doorway?" Eddy said as he looks at the woman on his front porch. Her luscious blonde hair blew in the wind and said.

"Hey you handsome men, is Carter around?" The woman said.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**In Season 3**

**Coming February 2015**

**Well we made it until the end everyone. Thanks for the reading and be sure to head back to this story in 2015!**

**ANNOUNCEMENT:**

**New Fanfics coming your way**

**The Legend Of Smash U (Fanfiction Version)**

**Ed Edd n Eddy: Tales of Darkness**

**DragonBall AV**

**Naruto x Fairy Tail (School type fanfic)**

**Soul Eater x Korra**

**I also have another announcement, seeing that this fanfic is growing I need your help. Please go help out the Wiki page for this fanfic. It will bring great honor if you and that you treat the story with care.**

**Anyways I'm out everyone. See you guys in 2015! Or around.**


End file.
